UNA CHICA SALVAJE
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudaria...
1. INTRODUCCION:

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Atención**: la historia pertenece a **Liz Ireland(escritora de varios libros o novelas)**, yo solo quise adaptar su historia a mis personajes favoritos. El título original es "UNA CHICA SALVAJE"(THE DEPUTY'S BRIDE)

Como ya les dije, esta novela no es mía, yo solo la estoy adaptando a mis personajes favorito, aunque sigue el mismo trama, solo costa de 10 capítulos, aunque viendo la circunstancias puede que invente mas capítulos de acuerdo a como les guste xD.

Advertencias: el drama es algo más adulto así que, les recomiendo que lo lean personas con mentalidad más abierta, ¬¬ no quiero que después se ande quejando xD.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

**La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudara a salir de allí. Jake estaba encantado de ayudarla a marcharse, así no caería presa de sus encantos… **

**Aunque quizás la única manera de sacarla de allí, fuera , yéndose con ella de luna de miel…..**

* * *

hola pues ahi les dejo con la introduccion del fic,jejeje me gusto esta novela y quise adaptarla a mis personajes favoritos,bueno mas bien a mi pareja preferida jake y nessie

espero que les guste y por favor dejen review si de verdad les gustaria que subiera el fic

nos vemos

con cariño

fran...

""por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"

team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**quisiera saber que opinas de fic**

**jejeje**

**dale click al boton verde  
**


	2. 1-Y así inicio la historia

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Atención**: la historia pertenece a **Liz Ireland(escritora de varios libros o novelas)**, yo solo quise adaptar su historia a mis personajes favoritos. El título original es "UNA CHICA SALVAJE"(THE DEPUTY'S BRIDE)

Como ya les dije, esta novela no es mía, yo solo la estoy adaptando a mis personajes favorito, aunque sigue el mismo trama, solo costa de 10 capítulos, aunque viendo la circunstancias puede que invente mas capítulos de acuerdo a como les guste xD.

Advertencias: el drama es algo más adulto así que, les recomiendo que lo lean personas con mentalidad más abierta, ¬¬ no quiero que después se ande quejando xD.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

* * *

**Summary:**La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudara a salir de allí. Jake estaba encantado de ayudarla a marcharse, así no caería presa de sus encantos…

Aunque quizás la única manera de sacarla de allí, fuera , yéndose con ella de luna de miel…..

* * *

**1.-Y así inicio la historia**

ESA chica me va a destrozar el local! –Gritaba Sam Uley, el propietario del bar Peter el Tuerto ( xD es el bar donde bella quería entrar en luna nueva), con los ojos fuera de las órbitas-¡Jake, te juro que si no la sacas de aquí ahora mismo, la estrangulo!

El alguacil Jacob Black se echó hacia atrás el sombrero para observar la caótica escena del bar Pete el Tuerto. Nunca había presenciado tal escándalo. La voz de lady gaga sonaba a todo volumen en la máquina de discos y los gritos y palmadas de los parroquianos, borrachos en su mayoría, hacían retumbar el edificio. Hombres de pelo en pecho, que normalmente sólo gritaban mientras conducían ganado, levantaban los brazos chillando como histéricos fans en un concierto. Y el problema no era sólo el ruido; los cacahuetes volaban por el bar, acompañados de silbidos y estruendosas carcajadas.

«Debería hacerme ganadero», pensó jake. Un ganadero sólo tiene que lidiar con animales. A los animales se los puede controlar, a la gente no.

Y la causa de tal conmoción, Renesmee Cullen, estaba sobre la mesa de billar haciendo una especie de bailecito; sus movimientos eran una mezcla de lujuria y exuberancia juvenil, pero debía admitir que era asombroso. Sobre todo porque Renesmee Cullen tenía un cuerpazo. Compacto, sí, pero con curvas en los sitios adecuados. Llevaba el pelo corto, como un chico, pero con un par de rizos pegados a las mejillas, como las vampiresas de los años 20 de las que tanto hablaba mi abuelo.

-¡A esa chica hay que encerrarla! -gritó Sam, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la cacofonía de gritos.

Jake estaba de acuerdo. Pero, en su opinión, lo que Renesmee necesitaba era una celda acolchada.

Por un momento, los ojos chocolate de la chica se clavaron en él y el guiño que le dedicó despertó un coro de gritos entusiasmados.

El apartó la mirada. Lo único que quería era marcharse de allí y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que llevarse a Renesmee Cullen.

-Tampoco es para tanto, Sam -gritó jake .

En ese momento un cacahuete le dio en la cara.

-¿Que no es para tanto? -exclamó Sam-. ¡Mira lo que le está haciendo a mi local!

Jake asintió. En el suelo había suficientes cacahuetes como para alimentar a todos los monos de África.

-Pero ella no está tirando cacahuetes.

- ¡Me está destrozando la mesa de billar con esas botas!

Sam tenía razón. Las botas rojas de Renesmee dejaban su marca en la felpa verde. Pero no era las botas lo que estaba mirando, sino un par de piernas estupendas que la minifalda dejaba al descubierto.

-Viene todos los sábados y monta algún número - protestó Sam -. ¡La semana pasada le tiró una jarra de cerveza a la camarera! ¡Está loca!

-Ya...

Como si la noticia de que Renesmee Cullen montase numeritos fuera nueva en forks.

- ¡Es una vergüenza para la familia Cullen! -insistió Sam.

Eso era lo más raro. Los hermanos de "nessie" (como le decía a Renesmee para acortar su nombre) eran un pilar de la comunidad. Iban a la iglesia, habían sido capitanes del equipo de fútbol local y llevaban el rancho desde la muerte de su padre unos años antes. Además de criar a nessie, la hermana pequeña. El rancho cullen era un éxito, pero ella...

Había conseguido ofender incluso al propietario del bar. Con eso se decía todo.

A jake no le hacía gracia llevarla a la comisaría porque no quería darles un disgusto a sus hermanos, por quienes sentía un gran respeto. Claro que era difícil no sentir respeto por cuatro hombres que parecían capaces de pelearse con un rinoceronte. Además, se llevaba bien con ellos. De hecho, Carlisle cullen le había vendido unas gallinas el mes anterior...

«No puedes dejar que unas gallinas interfieran con tu obligación», se dijo.

Jake suspiró, derrotado.

-Pero Sam, debes admitir que ella no...

En ese momento, «ella» se quitó la camiseta, mostrando a todo el mundo el maravillo sujetador (brasier) " Wonderbra" rojo.

Nuevos gritos, nuevos silbidos y Sam temblando de rabia.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? ¿Ves lo que está haciendo?

Desgraciadamente, jake lo veía. Sólo un esfuerzo hercúleo le permitió apartar la mirada de los pechos de nessie y verla como una delincuente. «Alguien que crea disturbios», como diría su tío, el comisario Charlie swan.

Pero, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que había tales delicias bajo esa camiseta?

-¡Si esa chica se quita algo más, se va armar en grande! -gritó sam.

Y a él le daría un infarto.

-Muy bien, apártate -dijo jake.

Jacob Black tenía entrenamiento policial y pertenecía a una orgullosa familia de defensores de la ley. Su tío Charlie era el comisario de forks y su padre había sido un agente de la CIA en seattle. Pero cada vez que debía ejercer su autoridad se sentía como un impostor, como un niño vestido de policía en Halloween.

Si fuera alguacil en un sitio más grande... como seattle, por ejemplo, donde resolvería problemas con extraños y vería las cosas con más objetividad. En forks , de 64 habitantes(esto es cosa del libro así que no es verdad que solo haya en forks 64), conocía a todo el mundo. ¿Cómo iba a ponerle una multa por exceso de velocidad a la niñera que le contó el cuento de la ratita cuando tenía cuatro años? ¿O meter en la cárcel a un compañero de instituto? ¿O poner multas a los comerciantes que le daban caramelos de pequeño?

Conocía a Renesmee cullen desde siempre; no íntimamente, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente como para saber que era más bien «perro ladrador». Aun así, tenía que llevársela. Y hablar con sus hermanos. Aunque quizá no debería decirles lo del Wonderbra...

-¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡Pero si es el señor policía! -exclamó nessie entonces.

-Será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Ella se puso en seria, muerta de risa.

- ¡Has tardado un siglo en venir! ¿Qué pasa, tenías cosas más importantes que hacer?

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

-Ponte la camiseta y vámonos, Renesmee.

La orden fue recibida con un Coro de gritos de protesta, seguido de una lluvia de cacahuetes.

«Ganadero», pensó. «Tenía que haberme hecho ganadero».

-Lo siento, chicos -se disculpó nessie -. Me llevan a la cárcel.

Nessie aceptó la mano de jake para bajar de la mesa de billar, él hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada del Wonderbra. Un gran esfuerzo.

-La camiseta, Renesmee.

-el señor Black, quiere que me ponga la camiseta, chicos. ¿Quién la tiene?

La camiseta no aparecía, por supuesto.

-devuelva la camiseta -ordenó jake-. No se la quede de recuerdo.

Un mar de rostros familiares clavó sus ojos en el alguacil, diciéndole con claridad lo que pensaban de él: «Eres el peor aguafiestas de la historia».

-Muy bien, vámonos.

-¿No vas a ponerme las esposas? Pensé que a todos los policías les gustaba hacerlo.-

Jake apretó los dientes. Al contrario que Renesmee cullen, él odiaba ser el centro de atención. Para empezar, se ponía colorado, lo cual era causa de muchos chuflidos.

La gente se apartaba a su paso, todos despidiéndose de nessie, y ella les tiraba besos.

-¡jake, dile a tu tío que no quiero ver a esa chica por aquí! ¡Nunca más! -gritó Sam

Renesmee se volvió hacia «su público».

-¿Ha oído eso, chicos? ¡Ésta ha sido mi última actuación!

-¡Adiós, guapa! -gritó alguien mientras jake la llevaba a la furgoneta con el escudo de forks-. ¡Te enviaremos una tarta con una lima dentro!

-No te preocupes, Brandon. ¡Sólo voy a estar encerrada hasta que se me pase la borrachera!

Jake arrugó la frente. Renesmee estaba tan sobria como un juez. En forks, donde los asesinatos y los atracos sólo ocurrían en televisión, las únicas detenciones que practicaban eran por escándalo público o por borracheras. Renesmee era una escandalosa, pero no estaba borracha.

Ella hizo una mueca cuando jake le abrió la puerta.

-¿No debería ir detrás, como todos los detenidos?

Parecía ofendida, como si no la estuviera tratando adecuadamente.

Loca como una cabra. En forks , el tema general era que Renesmee cullen no estaba bien de la cabeza.

-Guardamos el asiento trasero para los delincuentes de verdad.

-forks no es como ciudad gótica, ¿verdad? ,Si Batman viviera aquí, el Joker tendría una tienda de caramelos.

Jake sonrió. No sólo eso, también volvió a mirar el Wonderbra prohibido. Esperaba que Charlie estuviera en la oficina para no quedarse a solas con Renesmee porque era sencillamente... incómodo.

Cuando por fin subió a la furgoneta, tuvo la impresión de estar confinado en un espacio muy pequeño con un animal salvaje e impredecible. Una hembra de animal sólo parcialmente cubierta de ropa.

-Toma, ponte esto -dijo, ofreciéndole una manta que había en el asiento trasero.

Ella parpadeó inocentemente. -Pero es que no tengo frío. -Póntela de todas formas. Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

-No quiero ofenderte, alguacil -dijo, colocándose la manta como un chal-. ¿Así está mejor?

Se había colocado la manta sobre los hombros, pero el sujetador rojo asomaba como una tentación. Y la piel blanca de sus pechos parecía brillar a la luz de la luna.

-Mejor -murmuró jake tímidamente.

-¡Jacob Black, el tímido alguacil! -rió Renesmee.

Jake tuvo que contener el deseo de salir huyendo de allí como un adolescente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El no estaba hecho para ese trabajo. Podía dedicarse al papeleo y no le importaba poner una multa de vez en cuando, pero trasladar a chicas medio desnudas no era su especialidad.

Renesmee levantó una mano para darle la vuelta al espejo retrovisor y lanzó un alarido.

Jake , asustado, pisó el freno. Pero ella volvió a gritar al verse lanzada contra el cristal.

-¿Estás loco?

- ¡Has sido tú quien ha gritado! ¿Qué pasa? -¿Qué pasa? -replicó Renesmee -. ¡Pero si parezco una vampira!

-Por favor... -murmuró jake, pisando de nuevo el acelerador-. Me has perforado el tímpano. Creí que había un Tiranosaurus Rex en la carretera o algún oso.

-¡Estoy horrorosa!

-No importa. Tengo la impresión de que nadie en el bar ,te estaba mirando a la cara. Renesmee sonrió.

-Supongo que estaré en la cárcel durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque estoy borracha!

-Sí, ya. Seguro que has tomado por lo menos dos tazas de café.

- ¡He tomado tres vodkas!

-Pero si ni siquiera te tambaleabas al andar... -¿No has visto lo que estaba haciendo en el bar? ¿Tú crees que eso lo haría una persona sobria?

-Una lunática sobria, quizá.

- ¡Eso no tiene ninguna gracia! Además, no sabes si estoy borracha o no. ¿Quieres que me ponga detrás de un volante?

-No puedes. Tu coche está en el bar. -Podría volver a por él. -¿Cómo?

-Una mujer puede llegar a cualquier sitio, si quiere -sugirió ella.

Jake dejó escapar un suspiro.

-carme suele dejar un jersey en la oficina. Puedes ponértelo cuando llegues allí... y dejártelo puesto.

-Mi sujetador te pone nervioso, ¿verdad? Jake se alegró de estar a oscuras porque seguramente se había puesto como un tomate. -No.

Eso era verdad. El sujetador no lo ponía nervioso, lo que lo ponía nervioso eran los pechos de Renesmee dentro del sujetador.

-Mentiroso.

-Cuando lleguemos a la comisaría llamaré a tus hermanos...

El interior de la furgoneta pareció explotar con un grito tan histérico que jake llevó el coche al arcén. Luego se volvió para tomar a Renesmee por los hombros.

-¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? ¿Por qué gritas?

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿No puedo hacer qué?

-Llamar a mis hermanos -dijo ella.

-Renesmee, por favor... Pensé que te había dado un infarto.

-La gente no grita cuando le da un infarto. Jake la miró, incrédulo.

-La gente tampoco grita así sólo porque alguien quiera llamar a sus hermanos. -Pero es que yo quiero que los llames. -¿Eh?

-Sólo quiero que esperes un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira, sólo quiero que me tengas un rato en la celda. Supongo que agradecerás tener compañía de vez en cuando.

Él seguía perplejo. -¿Estás loca?

-¿No podrías dejarme allí un rato, hasta las tres más o menos?

Charlie no iba a creer aquello. Normalmente, cuando llevaban a alguien a la comisaría tenían que discutir durante horas.

Pero Renesmee quería quedarse allí.

-No puedo meter a alguien en la cárcel si no ha cometido un delito.

-Jacob Black, boy scout -suspiró Renesmee.

-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas.-dijo seriamente.

-¿No podrías esperar al menos dos horas?-rogo nessie.

-¡No!

-¿Una hora y media?

Jake levantó los ojos al cielo, exasperado. -Cuanto más espere, más se enfadarán tus hermanos.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hago? - ¡No tengo ni idea!

Nada en Renesmee cullen tenía sentido. Pero le daba igual. Seguramente razonar con ella volvería loco a cualquiera. Jake giró la llave de contacto para arrancar de nuevo, pero no pasó nada. Volvió a intentarlo otra vez y nada.

-¡Genial! -gritó Renesmee -. ¡Un policía que se queda tirado en medio de la carretera!

-No puedo haberme quedado sin batería en cinco minutos.

-No es la batería, es el estárter.

Siguió intentándolo, pero el motor se negaba a arrancar.

-¿Te ha dado problemas últimamente?

-Lo normal -murmuró él. -Es el estárter -repitió Renesmee.

-A lo mejor me he quedado sin gasolina...

-De eso nada. ¿Qué pasa, alguacil? ¿Quedarte tirado por la noche con una chica te da miedo?

Más de lo que le gustaría admitir, especialmente con una mujer que iba en sujetador y no parecía ni medio sensata. Afortunadamente, existía el celular.

-Voy a llamar al tío Charlie. -Renesmee soltó una carcajada. -¿De qué te ríes?

-El tío Charlie….parece que vas a llamar a FBI.

A quién querría llamar era a los loqueros.

Apretando el teléfono, jake rezó para que charlie estuviera en casa.

-¿Diga?

Era Sue, la mujer de su tío.

- Sue, soy jake. ¿Está Charlie por ahí?

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto preocupada

«No, sólo que estoy tirado en medio de la carretera con una lunática a medio vestir». Sue, una mujer que se había metido en un par de líos cuando era joven, seguramente entendería su situación.

-Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo hablar con Charlie?

-Sí, claro. Espera un momento. Ah, por cierto, cuando vengas mañana a cenar te enseñaré la última película de Emily.

Películas de la Emily .

-Genial -murmuró él, intentando fingir entusiasmo.

Desde que Charlie compró una videocámara, se creía Cecil B. DeMille. Y sus películas eran tan largas como las épicas de Hollywood. Sólo que en lugar de ver a Taylor Lautner o Robert Pattinson, las visitas tenían que soportar tres horas de aventuras tan fascinantes como el primer diente de Emily .

Charle se empezó a reir del pequeño problema del auto.

-Voy para allá, no te preocupes.

jake dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Iban a rescatarlo.

-El comisario viene para acá -le dijo a Renesmee. Aunque ella no parecía preocupada en absoluto.

¿Por qué iba a preocuparse?, Él estaba cuerdo. El tenía toda su ropa puesta.

-Qué bien. Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar qué hacemos durante la próxima media hora. ¿No tienes radio en el coche?

-No.

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Se me había olvidado lo serio que eres. Siempre lo fuiste, incluso en el instituto. Ibas tres años por delante de mí y estabas metido en la asamblea de alumnos, en el grupo de matemáticas...

-Sí, bueno, no era precisamente un chico rebelde. Pero a mí no me echaron del instituto.

Renesmee levantó los ojos al cielo.

-A mí sólo me echaron una vez... y por error.

Además, la señorita Stanley me tenía odio.

-¿Por qué te tenía odio?

-Porque una vez nos pidió que hiciéramos un pastel para fin de curso. -¿Y?

-Y yo llevé un pastel de frutas que tardé cuatro días en hacer.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Que el pastel tenía coñac. Lo había dejado metido en coñac durante cuatro días y cuando lo probaron mis compañeros... te puedes imaginar la que se armó.

Jake soltó una carcajada.

-No tuvo ninguna gracia -sonrió Renesmee a su pesar-. Creo que soy la única persona en el mundo que suspendió economía doméstica.

-Yo no sabía lo del pastel, sólo que te echaron.

-¡Claro, como todo el mundo! Pero nadie sabe que no fue culpa mía. Él la miró, escéptico.

-No sé yo...

-¿Tú qué sabes de esas cosas, ciudadano modelo? Tú nunca tuviste ningún problema.

-¿Y tengo que pedir perdón por eso?

Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

-Además, eras muy tímido. Ángela weber me contó que había tonteado contigo durante seis meses antes de que le pidieras salir.

¡Ángela weber! Casi se había olvidado de ella. Ángela se mudó a Italia, volterra, para estudiar medicina...

Todos sus compañeros habían hecho carrera mientras él estaba atascado en forks, haciendo un trabajo para el que estaba predestinado desde que nació... y que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Pero ese hermano tuyo, ése sí que estaba bien.

Jake sacudió la cabeza. Su hermano mayor, Embry , siempre había sido un don Juan. Además de sacar buenas notas y ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

-Una pena que se haya divorciado.

Una doble pena para jake, que había aceptado el puesto en la oficina del comisario tras el divorcio de Embry, porque su hermano se escapó a la Push para estar solo. Y no parecía tener deseos de volver.

En su opinión, Embry había reaccionando de forma exagerada, pero su hermano nunca hacía las cosas a medias. Seguramente por eso se casó con la mujer inadecuada. Por eso y porque vivía en

Forks , un pueblo que no era precisamente famoso por sus finales felices. El fundador, un antepasado de jake, Ephraim Black, era un hombre desengañado por una mujer y su desengaño se convirtió en una maldición. Los matrimonios en forks no duraban más que unos meses.

-¿Te han roto el corazón alguna vez? -preguntó Renesmee.

Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió. No esperaba que la conversación se volviera tan personal.

-Alguna vez.

-Pero tuviste novia, ¿verdad?

-Unas cuantas -se encogió jake de hombros-. Bueno, en realidad sólo una novia de verdad.

-Quieres decir que sólo te has acostado con una chica.

Él no pensaba entrar en detalles.

-Un caballero no habla de esas cosas.

-No seas tan suspicaz. Una es mejor que ninguna. Además, seguro que has roto corazones y no te has dado ni cuenta. De hecho, en este pueblo te habrá resultado muy fácil.

-¿Te han roto el corazón a ti?

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Jake recordó los chismes que había oído sobre las escapadas románticas, de Renesmee Cullen. Poca cosa, en realidad. Lo que solían decir de ella era las barbaridades que hacía... como empapelar la plaza con papel higiénico.

La vida amorosa de Renesmee no era asunto suyo, pero sentía curiosidad. Además, ella lo estaba mirando con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Mira, jacob...

La oscuridad, el sujetador y el hecho de que usara su nombre de pila lo puso nervioso. -¿Qué?

-Nada, sólo quería hacerte una proposición. No es nada importante y no te metería en ningún lío.

-¿Qué?

Renesmee se pasó la lengua por los labios. -Me gustaría pedirte un favor...

-¿Qué favor?

-Que me dejes pasar un par de horas en la celda el próximo viernes.

Jake la miró, atónito. -¡De eso nada!

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque eso no se hace.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no. La comisaría no es un hotel... es propiedad de los ciudadanos que pagan impuestos.

-Yo pago impuestos y necesito una celda durante un par de horas.

Lo que necesitaba era un psiquiatra. -¿Para qué?

-Porque... mírame, soy una mujer desesperada. Tengo veinte años, soy virgen y seguramente lo seguiré siendo si sigo encerrada en este pueblo.

El primer pensamiento de jake fue: «¿Qué tiene eso que ver con pasar el viernes en una celda?».

El segundo: «¿Renesmee Cullen era virgen?».

-Mira... ahí llega un coche. A lo mejor es tu tío -exclamó ella-. Por favor, dime que sí. Tienes que ayudarme.

-Yo... -empezó a decir jake, nervioso-. No puedo.

- ¡Muy bien! -exclamó Renesmee, cruzándose de brazos-. Pues no me pidas ningún favor.

¿Quién iba a pedirle un favor? pensó .Jake miró por el retrovisor. Charlie no podía haber tardado tan poco tiempo.

-Debe ser otra persona.-murmuro

Renesmee se volvió y, al ver la camioneta negra, se escondió bajo el asiento.

-¡Oh, no!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

- ¡Es mi hermano Edward!

Edward cullen bajó de la camioneta y jake hizo lo propio.

Edward, de unos veintiocho años, era el hermano mayor de Renesmee y la cabeza de familia. Y parecía llevar ese peso sobre sus anchísimos hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? Sam me ha llamado desde el bar, para decir que te habías llevado a Renesmee. Pensé que estaríais en la comisaría.

-Sí, bueno, es que hemos tenido un problema... –jake no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso. Quizá porque Edward parecía un poco receloso.

-¿Por qué estás parado en el arcén?

-La furgoneta no arranca y...

-Podrías haberme llamado.

-He llamado a mi tío. Viene para acá.

Edward miró por la ventanilla.

-nessie, sal de ahí.

Ella bajó de la furgoneta y jake dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no llevas camiseta? -le espetó Edward molesto.

-No lo sé. Jake y yo la hemos buscado, pero no hemos podido encontrarla...

-¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo con mi hermana? -exclamó Edward mirando con ojos asesinó a jake.

Jake levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

- ¡Nada, te lo juro! Iba a llevarla a la comisaría...

-¿Y por qué iba sentada en el asiento delantero?

Renesmee sonrió. Lo estaba pasando de maravilla, claro.

-Al alguacil le gusta el asiento delantero. Dice que el asiento de atrás era sólo para casos desesperados.

Su tono, sugerente, hizo que a jake se le encogiera el corazón. Si seguía así, Edward iba a pensar que...

-¡Un momento! Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto. Tu hermana estaba medio desnuda cuando la encontré...

-Y tú te aprovechaste de eso, ¿no? -le espetó Edward furioso.

-Por favor, Renesmee, explícaselo.

Renesmee sonrió. Y su sonrisa diabólica le recordó que no iba a hacerle ningún favor.

-Bueno, Edward, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas...

De repente, jake se encontró a un metro del suelo con las manos de Edward Cullen.

-¿No puedo confiarle mi hermana a un alguacil?

Él hubiera querido decir que todo aquello era un malentendido, pero el gorila de Cullen lo estaba estrangulando.

-La próxima vez que salgas con Renesmee, ve a buscarla a casa como una persona civilizada, ¿me entiendes?

Sabiendo que estaba a un paso de la muerte, jake asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Edward lo soltó, tuvo que respirar a fondo para llevar aire a sus pulmones. Mientras tanto, el gorila se llevaba a su hermana hacia la camioneta.

Renesmee miró hacia atrás, pestañeando inocentemente.

-Adiós, jake. Me alegro mucho de haber salido contigo. A ver si lo repetimos alguna vez.

* * *

hola pues ahi les dejo el primer capitulo del fic,jejeje me gusto esta novela y quise adaptarla a mis personajes favoritos,bueno mas bien a mi pareja preferida jake y nessie

espero que les guste y por favor dejen review si de verdad les gustaria que subiera el fic

pobre jake jejeje lo que le espera jajaja, se paso edward ¬¬ casi lo mata, xD y nessie como si nada

jejeje si supiera jake lo que le espera, la proxima semana les traigo el otro capitulo

nos vemos

con cariño

fran...

""por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"

team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**quisiera saber que opinas de fic**

**jejeje**

**dale click al boton verde**


	3. 2-NO PUEDE SER, QUE ME ESTE PASADO ESTO

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Atención**: la historia pertenece a **Liz Ireland(escritora de varios libros o novelas)**, yo solo quise adaptar su historia a mis personajes favoritos. El título original es "UNA CHICA SALVAJE"(THE DEPUTY'S BRIDE).

Como ya les dije, esta novela no es mía, yo solo la estoy adaptando a mis personajes favorito, aunque sigue el mismo trama, solo costa de 10 capítulos, aunque viendo la circunstancias puede que invente mas capítulos de acuerdo a como les guste les dije este drama no es mio,asi que no me dija que es plagio o que no son mis ideas, ya que como les dije ESTA ESCRITA IGUAL A SU TITULO ORIGINAL CLARO QUE CON UNA PEQUEÑISIMAS MODIFICACIONES.¬¬

Advertencias: el drama es algo más adulto así que, les recomiendo que lo lean personas con mentalidad más abierta, ¬¬ no quiero que después se ande quejando xD.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudara a salir de allí. Jake estaba encantado de ayudarla a marcharse, así no caería presa de sus encantos…

Aunque quizás la única manera de sacarla de allí, fuera , yéndose con ella de luna de miel…..

* * *

**2.-NO PUEDE SER, QUE ME ESTE PASADO ESTO A MI**

Jake supuso que estaba bromeando. Desgraciadamente, el viernes descubrió que no era así..

-¡Tienes que sacarla de aquí! –gritaba aro Vulturis, intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música.

La voz de Hayle de Paramore sonaba a todo volumen al lado del estanque. Jake miró hacia el agua, donde Renesmee estaba nadando de espaldas. Desnuda.

Que Dios lo ayudase. Iba a tener que pedir los viernes libres.

Pero no entendía por qué aro estaba montando aquel número. Sólo era una mujer desnuda en su estanque... había cosas peores. Si hubiera una mujer desnuda en su propiedad, seguramente echaría un vistazo y seguiría con sus cosas.

Por eso no estaba hecho para defender la ley, pensó. No le gustaba meter a la gente en la cárcel. Desgraciadamente, los pacifistas no pueden ser buenos policías.

Suspirando, jake apagó la radio.

- ¡Oye, tú! -gritó Renesmee ¿Qué haces?

Jake se volvió hacia aro, dispuesto a suplicarle que no lo obligase a detenerla.

-Mira, no ha hecho nada malo... aro hizo un gesto con la mano. Era un hombre tan delgado que parecía hecho de palillos de dientes. Y con el bigote y el sombrero Stetson parecía un buscador de oro del viejo Oeste.

-¿Que no ha hecho nada malo? ¿Que no ha hecho nada malo? -repitió, colorado como un tomate-. ¡Esa chica está molestando a mis truchas!

Las truchas no eran las únicas que estaban «molestas». Cuando se volvió, jake se encontró a sí mismo mirando los pechos desnudos de Renesmee...

-Mira, aro, todos los chicos se bañan desnudos en verano...

- ¡Pero está en mi propiedad! Eso va contra la ley, ¿no?

-Técnicamente sí, pero...

- ¡Pues técnicamente voy a denunciarla! -Jake dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Muy bien, aro-murmuró, volviéndose, pero mirando un árbol para no mirar a Renesmee -. Voy a tener que llevarte a la comisaría.

-¡Ya era hora! -gritó ella-. ¿De qué tanto estaba hablando, todo este tiempo? ¿Qué es eso de ponerse a charlar en lugar de detener a una delincuente?

-Eso es lo que yo le estaba diciendo -gritó aro.

Diego suspiró de nuevo.

-Renesmee, ¿quieres salir del agua y ponte algo de ropa?

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!

Se volvió al ver que iba a salir del agua, pero no pudo evitar imaginarla desnuda. ¿Qué tenía Renesmee cullen que lo alteraba tanto?

Durante toda la semana había pensado en el sujetador rojo... y también en su necesidad de buscar novia. Rápido. Antes de que hiciera una locura, como por ejemplo salir con Renesmee Cullen.

De modo que había pensado en leah Clearwater, una chica guapa y modesta. La última vez que fue a la tienda, ella le sonrió. Aunque resultaba difícil saber si ésa era una indicación de que quería salir con él.

Por supuesto, si le pedía que saliera con él y leah decía que no, lo sabría todo el mundo en forks. La gente le tomaría el pelo y no podría siquiera ir a comer al restaurante. Y entonces tendría que comer sándwiches, se quedaría tan delgado como aro y ninguna mujer querría salir con él.

Y entonces tendría que salir con Renesmee.

De modo que no tenía valor para pedirle a leah que saliera con él.

-Muy bien, Black, vámonos.

Jake se volvió, sorprendido al ver que Renesmee lo tomaba del brazo y decepcionado al ver que llevaba vaqueros, una camiseta y sus botas rojas.

-Dile que no vuelva por aquí, ¿me oyes? - gritó aro.

-Dímelo tú mismo -replicó Renesmee -. Viejo bobo.

-Sólo intentaba proteger a sus adoradas truchas -lo defendió jake.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Su pelo corto estaba húmedo y sus ojos brillaban llenos de humor.

-Espero no haberte asustado a ti.

-Algo me dice que haces estas cosas precisamente para asustar a las personas.

-Claro. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlas si no?

Aquella vez se sentó en el asiento delantero sin protestar. De hecho se sentó como si estuviera en su casa.

-De todas formas, te lo agradezco. Si no hubieras venido no sé qué habría pasado. Me estaba quedando helada.

-Yo te diré lo que habría pasado: que aro habría sacado su escopeta.

-De eso nada. No se habría atrevido a disparar... piensa que podría haber matado alguna de sus sagradas truchas.

-¿No podrías haber buscado un sitio más tranquilo para bañarte? No es un secreto que a aro vulturín le pone nervioso que alguien entre en su propiedad.

-Lo sé.

-¿Querías que te viera?

Renesmee se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú has tu trabajo, alguacil. Y, por favor, esta vez llévame a la celda. No quiero que se repita el fiasco de la semana pasada.

Jake arrugó el ceño. Nunca había conocido a una chica tan deseosa de ir a la cárcel.

-Si eso te hace feliz... Y esta vez no pienso llamar a tus hermanos.

Renesmee estaba sentada en el catre de la celda, tomando un sorbo de café. Lo había conseguido. La mayoría de la gente se esforzaba por conseguir unas vacaciones en Hawái tanto como ella en ir a la cárcel. Y lo había conseguido sin hacerle daño a nadie.

-¿Hay azúcar por ahí?

Carme Denali, la secretaria del comisario, la miró por encima de sus gafas. Excepto por las computadoras, todo en la oficina era una reliquia de otros tiempos. Y carme, con su peto vaquero y su reputación de persona excesivamente sincera, llevaba allí más tiempo del que Renesmee podía recordar.

-Las personas decentes tomamos azúcar. Los delincuentes, edulcorante.

-Ah, me encanta el edulcorante. ¿Me das un poco?

Carme hizo una mueca.

-Te daré azúcar.

Renesmee sonrió y jake la miró con curiosidad. -¿Seguro que no quieres llamar por teléfono?

-No, gracias. Llamaré a mis hermanos más tarde.

Al mencionar a los hermanos cullen, jake se hundió en la silla, aparentando estar muy interesado en un libro sobre apicultura. O a lo mejor de verdad estaba interesado pensó Renesmee.

Jacob Black era un tipo curioso. Siendo la pequeña de una familia de cinco hermanos, Renesmee pensaba tener catalogados a todos los hombres, pero jake era especial. Tenía fama de ser una persona discreta y educada. Y no parecía cómodo lidiando con situaciones desagradables.

A veces la miraba como si se sintiera atraído por ella, otras parecía mirarla como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

Y algo en esa ambivalencia la atraía poderosamente. No había pensado mucho en Jacob Black antes del fin de semana anterior, pero no sabía por qué. Con su pelo negro y sus rasgos firmes, era seguramente uno de los chicos más guapos de forks . Y desde el viernes anterior, Renesmee había pensado más de una vez en esos ojos negro azabache. No era su tipo, pero había algo en él...

Entonces sacudió la cabeza. No, no, no. Tenía que escapar de forks . Y cuando lo hiciera, conocería a un tipo güero y misterioso.

Pero para salir del pueblo necesitaba ayuda. Y jake podía ayudarla.

-¿No te da miedo que te piquen?

-¿Perdona?

-Las avispas. Tú tienes avispas, ¿verdad? ¿No te da miedo que te piquen?

-Abejas, tengo abejas. Y si las tratas con cuidado, no te hacen... –jake no terminó la frase-. ¿Desde cuándo te importan las abejas?

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

-Oye, ¿no pensabas criar pollos? Mi hermano me ha dicho que te vendió unas gallinas.

Jake dejó escapar un suspiro. No le apetecía hablar del asunto, pero en ese momento apareció carme con el edulcorante.

-Sí, aquí el granjero Black iba a tener una granja de pollos. Pero una vez construido el gallinero, les puso nombre y decidió que no era capaz de cortarles el cuello. Así que ahora tiene huevos todas las mañanas, huevos todas las noches... y regala huevos a todos sus vecinos.

-Vendí algunos en la tienda -se defendió jake.

Carme soltó una risotada.

-Ya, ya. Dos docenas de las quinientas que han producido hasta el momento. Reconócelo, jake, lo tuyo es una residencia de lujo para pollos.

El se puso colorado.

-También obtengo beneficios.

-Sí, beneficios -replicó carme, tomando su bolso-. Antes comías pollo frito una vez por semana, pero ahora creo que te ha dado por las hamburguesas.

- ¡Es que me gustan las hamburguesas!

-Sí, seguro. Yo que tú me olvidaría de comprar ganado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te morirás de hambre -replicó ella-. Me voy. Esta noche tengo partida de póquer.

Cuando la puerta de la comisaría se cerró, jake miró a Renesmee.

-Comí pollo hace una semana.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. Pero entonces pensó que si le daban pena los pollos, a lo mejor también ella conseguía darle pena.

-jake, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije la semana pasada? -preguntó, apoyándose en los barrotes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que soy virgen. -jake tragó saliva.

-Pues no, no lo había pensado- Mintió.

-¿De verdad?

-No sé cuál es el problema. Hay mucha gente virgen.

-Tú no. Incluso tú, «don Tímido», has conseguido tener novia. ¡Yo estoy atascada en este pueblo! Además, no es sólo eso.

-¿Ah, no?

-No, bueno... me refería a mis hermanos.

Jake sintió un escalofrío. Ése era un tema del que tampoco quería hablar.

-No sé qué tienen ellos que ver.

-¿No lo ves? ¡Tengo cuatro hermanos mayores que viven en el siglo XIX! Y creen que debería ser feliz como una aprendiz, viviendo con ellos hasta que me case.

-¿Y?

- ¡Por eso estoy como estoy!

-¿Por eso estás en la cárcel?

-No, por eso soy virgen. Aunque estar en la cárcel también es parte del problema, claro.

A jake no le parecía que la situación estuviese más clara. De hecho, miraba su libro sobre abejas como si quisiera escapar de aquella conversación.

Pero Renesmee no iba a dejarlo.

-¿No viste la reacción de Edward cuando pensó que me habías metido mano?

-Parecía un poco molesto.

-¿Un poco molesto? ¡Pero si estuvo a punto de matarte! Y tú eres un hombre del que cualquier familia se sentiría orgullosa. Eres un modelo de hombre, un boy scout...

-Ya, ya te entiendo -la interrumpió jake -. Así que a tu hermano no le hizo gracia.

-No le haría gracia ningún hombre, fuera quien fuera -suspiró Renesmee-. Es horrible. Vivo en un pueblo con fama de arruinar las historias de amor, pero yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una. Antes me gustaba forks, pero ahora no puedo soportarlo. Me estoy ahogando. Quiero tener aventuras, no morirme aquí como una solterona.

-Tienes veinte -le recordó jake- Dile a tus hermanos que eres una mujer adulta y que quieres salir con alguien.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo. ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo!

-Mis hermanos me vigilan. Si voy con alguien a cenar o al cine aparecen como por arte de magia.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque están locos! Cuando mi madre murió se volvieron muy protectores, pero cuando murió mi padre... cuando murió mi padre se pasaron de la raya. Así que he decidido meterme en líos para que me dejen marchar.

Jake se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué no alquilas una casa para ti?

-Ya lo he intentado. Hace un año alquilé una casita a las afueras del pueblo. Mis hermanos, Jasper y Emmett, me ayudaron a hacer la mudanza... y luego se instalaron allí. Al principio tenían que cambiar la cerradura, poner rejas en las ventanas, arreglar las cañerías...

-Ya entiendo -sonrió jake.

-Era como vivir en casa, pero más apretados. Así que volví al rancho. Así por lo menos tenía mi propio cuarto de baño.

-¿Y no puedes irte del pueblo sin que se enteren? Si no saben dónde estás, no podrán seguirte.

Renesmee lanzó un bufido.

-En una hora habrían lanzado a toda la policía del país detrás de mí. ¡Verías mi foto en Los más buscados de América!

-Pero tus hermanos no pueden tratarte así para siempre.

-Eso pensaba yo... pero ahora creo que no me dejarán en paz hasta que cumpla los cuarenta. Y para entonces me habré vuelto loca.

La mirada de jake decía claramente que a ese punto ya había llegado.

-Lo siento por ti, de verdad. Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

-Podrías meterme en la cárcel de vez en cuando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije... no puedo meterte en la cárcel sin razón.

Renesmee señaló la solitaria celda.

-Pues aquí no hay mucha gente que digamos. Y no has recibido ni una sola llamada de teléfono.

-Pero es una cuestión de principios. No puedo meter en la cárcel a todo el que quiera estar en ella.

Renesmee se puso en jarras.

- ¡No me digas que si lo hago yo querría hacerlo todo el mundo!

-No está bien... Mi tío se enteraría. Y diría que tu vida social no es asunto nuestro.

-Muy bien, vale -replicó ella, desafiante-. ¿Pero qué va a decir el comisario cuando la arme de verdad?

Jake la miró, suspicaz.

-Por ahora hemos podido controlarte.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues prepárate, jake, porque aún no has visto nada.

La advertencia de Renesmee se repitió en su cabeza durante toda la semana. Esperaba que, en cualquier momento, lo llamasen de algún sitio para que fuera a buscarla.

¿Por qué él?, se preguntaba. ¿Por qué no le había pedido ayuda a Charlie o a Carmen?

Entonces pensó en su tío Charlie era la viva imagen de un sheriff del viejo Oeste: alto, moreno, ojos cafés y rostro arrugado. Cuando era necesario, podía mirar a alguien como lo hacía Gary Cooper en Solo ante el peligro.

Y Carmen... tenía un corazón de oro, pero ¿quién lo sabía además de Charlie y él?

Seguramente Renesmee cullen había decidido hacerlo su presa porque él no era duro. No era Wyatt Earp.

Debería haber sido ganadero, pensó, suspirando.

El viernes, jake se acercó a la calle Mayor, la única del pueblo, donde estaba el salón de belleza tanya .

Una vez hubo una barbería en forks. Desgraciadamente, Harry rumanos había muerto diez años atrás. Los hombres del pueblo perdieron a un amigo y uno de sus lugares de reunión favoritos. Y lo peor, unas semanas después todos parecían hippies. Algunos se cortaban el pelo ellos mismos pero, al final, tuvieron que acudir al salón de belleza tanya

Por la mañana temprano era cuando todos los hombres solían acudir al salón de belleza. «Todos» eran cinco o seis, que tomaban café rodeados de pósters de modelos.

Aquella mañana tanya estaba cortándole el pelo a Colín fared, propietario de la tienda de alimentación, que apenas tenía pelo. Quil Ateara estaba tomando un café y, a su lado, en el banco de vinilo rosa, Paul doortel, echándole un vistazo a las páginas de Glamour.

-¡Bueno, bueno! -exclamó Quil al verlo-. ¡Pero si es el alguacil!

Jake sonrió. Quil siempre tenía cosas que contar. Lo último eran sus esfuerzos para vender su vieja casa, a un kilómetro del pueblo. La gente se carcajeó al conocer su plan de hacer una rifa y cobrar cien dólares a todo aquel que estuviera interesado, porque según todo el mundo no valía ni eso. Pero, para sorpresa de todo en forks , cuando el anuncio apareció en Internet, empezaron a llegar billetes de cien dólares.

Y eso que la propiedad no era más que un montón de maderas sobre un barranco. Aunque los interesados no lo sabían, la casa se parecía al plano que Quil había hecho para Internet como un ajo a una castaña.

-¿Qué tal va la rifa, Quil ?

-¡Quinientos! -contestó el aludido.

¿Quinientos interesados? Quinientas veces cien dólares... Quizá no debería ser ganadero, pensó jake. Quizá debería ser un estafador, como Quil.

-¡Quinientos idiotas! -exclamó Paul -. Bueno, dicen que nace uno por minuto.

-Eso espero -murmuró Quil, que parecía estar haciendo los cálculos-. Aunque últimamente me parece que llegan menos.

-A lo mejor hay una segunda ola -sonrió jake.

Tanya lo miró, horrorizada.

-¡Jacob Black! ¿No aprobarás esa estafa?-grito tanya mientras que jake se encogió de hombros. –

-Quil es como es-respondio

-tú eras un chico tan serio, tan bueno..¿Ves la influencia que ejerces en él, Quil? Ahora nuestro ciudadano modelo se ha tirado al barro.

Quil Ateara la miró con expresión inocente. -No es culpa mía. Si alguien tiene la culpa, es Renesmee Cullen.

Jake lo miró, perplejo. ¿Se habían enterado?

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con esa loca, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

-No, claro que no. Sólo estuvo unas horas en la cárcel el viernes...

-¡Ahí es donde debería estar!, Mi hijo Nahuel cometió el error de llevarla a la bolera en Seattle y lo ha lamentado desde entonces. Renesmee consiguió que los echaran de allí.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Quil

-Porque se tiraba en plancha al suelo en lugar de tirar la bola.

Jake arrugó el ceño.

-Seguramente se resbaló.

Tanya hizo una mueca.

-¡Míralo, ahora la defiende!

-Cualquiera puede resbalar en un suelo tan barnizado.

-Si se hubiera quitado las botas no habría resbalado -replicó Paul -. ¡Y luego se puso a gritarle al dueño! , Nahuel salió de allí muerto de vergüenza.

-¿Sus hermanos estaban allí? -pregunto jake.

-¡Sí, gracias a Dios! Se la llevaron a casa.

-Pobres chicos -suspiró tanya -. Su hermana es como una piedra al cuello.

Quizá era lógico que Renesmee se sintiera tan atrapada en forks. También él se sentía a veces atrapado en su trabajo, pero nadie le decía lo que debía hacer. Los hermanos de Renesmee eran como una tenaza para ella.

-Yo no creo que sea tan mala como dicen.

Por ejemplo, ¿qué pensarían si les dijera que era virgen? Seguramente, no lo creerían.

De hecho, lo estaban mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-En todas partes hay una mala semilla -suspiró Quil -. Y Renesmee es la nuestra.

Jake no podía creerlo. ¿Quil había dicho eso? ¿Quil?

- ¡Y eso lo dices tú, que engañarías a tu propia abuela!

Colín soltó una, carcajada.

-Es verdad. Pero eso no significa que debas mezclarte con Renesmee cullen.

-Además, hay muchas otras chicas disponibles -sugirió tanya.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

Colín intervino entonces en la conversación:

-¿Qué tal leah Clearwater? Trabaja en mi tienda y es una buena chica. Nunca ha estado enferma...

Tanya soltó una carcajada.

-Estamos hablando de salir con ella, no de contratarla.

-Pero yo no quiero... -empezó a decir jake.

-¿Quién querría salir con una loca como Renesmee? -lo interrumpió Paul -. Nunca ha trabajado, nunca ha hecho nada responsable...

-Trabaja en el rancho de su familia. Es prácticamente un peón.

-jake, por favor... -empezó a decir tanya-. ¿Por qué no le pides a Leah que salga contigo... antes de que otro se adelante?

«Antes de que Renesmee se adelante y te corrompa», parecía querer decir.

El problema era que cuanto más criticaban a Renesmee cullen más simpatía sentía por ella y más ganas tenía de verla.

Esa noche aparcó la furgoneta bajo unos robles cerca de su casa, para evitar que hiciera de las suyas. Esperó y esperó y, cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, vio el coche rojo de Renesmee. Pero no iba como una loca; todo lo contrario, conducía a una velocidad razonable.

Jake esperó unos minutos y luego arrancó con intención de seguirla. Llevaba años oyendo decir que Renesmee cullen conducía de forma temeraria e incluso le había puesto un par de multas, pero empezaba a pensar que todo era un fraude.

Efectivamente, fue todo el camino a cincuenta por hora, pero cuando empezaron a ver las primeras casas pisó el acelerador, tomó las curvas como una loca y aparcó a la buena de Dios frente al instituto, donde se celebraba un baile country los viernes por la noche.

Cuando saltó del coche, jake se quedó boquiabierto. Llevaba el pelo echado hacia atrás con un como de gel, una tiara de brillantitos, sombra de ojos de color azul, mucho colorete y los labios tan rojos como la piedra que le daba nombre. Su atuendo consistía en una ridícula boa de plumas al cuello y un vestido que era... era como un montón de pañuelos medio transparentes. Había dejado las botas rojas en casa y llevaba unas zapatillas de ballet blancas.

A saber cuál era su plan aquella noche, pensó jake, suspirando. Pero sentía pena por ella. Quizá por sus brillantes ojos chocolate, quizá porque era una virgen desesperada lanzándose al parqué en busca de libertad. Quizá sentía debilidad por la gente que lo pasaba mal.

- ¡Renesmee, espera!

Ella se volvió, con todas plumas y pañuelos. -¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y qué llevas puesto? -Pareces uno de mis hermanos -suspiró

Renesmee cruzándose de brazos-. ¡No me digas que estás vigilándome!

-¿Y por qué no? Es viernes y ya sé que has venido a liar una buena.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Para empezar, porque parece como si fueras a bailar la danza de los siete velos.

-¿Y tú qué sabes de eso? -Venga, vámonos de aquí.

-No puedo ir a ningún sitio... tengo que hacer una cosa. ¡Llevo toda la semana practicando!

-¿Practicando qué?

-Un strip-tease.

¡Por Dios bendito!jake miró la entrada del gimnasio, donde debían estar todos los habitantes de forks de más de sesenta años.

-Renesmee, ¿estás loca? ¿Por qué no haces un strip-tease en la iglesia el domingo?

Ella inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando la sugerencia. -Venga, vamos al coche.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién te crees que eres, Elliot Ness?

-Voy a darte lo que quieres.

-¿Qué?

-Una noche en la cárcel. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¡Oh, jake! ¿Sólo hoy?

-Todos los viernes hasta que tus hermanos te echen del pueblo.

Renesmee dio un saltito de alegría que hizo volar los pañuelos. Por un segundo, jake lamentó perderse el strip-tease, pero al pensar en los ojos lascivos que se habrían clavado en ella se alegró de haber cortado su carrera como la Gipsy Rose Lee de forks.

-Nunca olvidaré esto, de verdad. Cuando esté fuera del pueblo, no olvidaré que todo te lo debo a ti.

Él asintió mientras entraban en la furgoneta.

-Muy bien. Envíame una postal, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-¿Tú no crees que esté loca?

Jake levantó una ceja, pensativo.

-No estoy seguro.

-bueno, ya que me vas a ayudar, solo dime nessie.

-¿nessie?

-sí, odió que me diga mi nombre completo-susurro.

Renesmee miró alegremente por la ventanilla. Loca o no, pensó él, había algo muy sexy en aquella chica.

Y él debía estar enajenado porque se imaginaba a sí mismo apretándola contra su pecho y besando esos deliciosos labios de Renesmee.

* * *

hola

antes que nada gracias por sus review

jejeje si pobre jake, y eso que no sabe lo que le espera

en el proximo capitulos conocermos un poquito mas de nessie y veremos como reacciona jake jajaja

muahahha risa malvada

mientra espera el proximo capitulo

les invito a pasar a leer mi otro fic

MI POBRE NIÑA RICA

**summary**: Mundo Alterno.(todos humanos) Si fueras la heredera de una gran fortuna, pero gracias a esto tu vida Se convierte en un infierno, ¿qué harias?, Secretos, intrigas, lágrimas, odio, amor ... todo esto le sucedió a la pequeña Nessie, El día que se convirtió en Mi Pobre Niña Rica... a veces el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad y sobretodo el amor...

JEJEJE hay drama,odio y sobretodo secretos

bueno les dejo un adelanto del proximo capitulo

disfrutelo

CON CARIÑO

FRAN

_**"3.-CONOCIENDONOS"**_

_**-Pero creo que has dicho la verdad, jake. Llevo tanto tiempo rebelándome que no sé si podría actuar de forma normal.**_

_**-Claro que sí. Una vez fuiste muy normal. Incluso eras animadora en el instituto.**_

_**-Sólo me querían porque grito mucho -suspiró ella-. Además, ser normal en el instituto no cuenta. Todo el mundo intenta ser como los demás a esa edad. Los adolescentes están locos y yo ya debía estar loca entonces.**_

_**Parecía tan desanimada que, sin pensar, jake alargó la mano para tocar su hombro. Pero en ese momento ella se movió y lo que tocó fue su pecho.**_

_**Renesmee dio un paso atrás, tensa, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.**_

_**-¿Qué haces?-**mascullo_

**""por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

**team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**quisiera saber que opinas de fic**

**jejeje n.n  
**

**dale click al boton verde**


	4. 3-CONOCIENDONOS

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Atención**: la historia pertenece a **Liz Ireland(escritora de varios libros o novelas)**, yo solo quise adaptar su historia a mis personajes favoritos. El título original es "UNA CHICA SALVAJE"(THE DEPUTY'S BRIDE).

Como ya les dije, esta novela no es mía, yo solo la estoy adaptando a mis personajes favorito, aunque sigue el mismo trama, solo costa de 10 capítulos, aunque viendo la circunstancias puede que invente mas capítulos de acuerdo a como les guste les dije este drama no es mio,asi que no me dija que es plagio o que no son mis ideas, ya que como les dije ESTA ESCRITA IGUAL A SU TITULO ORIGINAL CLARO QUE CON UNA PEQUEÑISIMAS MODIFICACIONES.¬¬

Advertencias: el drama es algo más adulto así que, les recomiendo que lo lean personas con mentalidad más abierta, ¬¬ no quiero que después se ande quejando xD.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

* * *

**Summary:**La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudara a salir de allí. Jake estaba encantado de ayudarla a marcharse, así no caería presa de sus encantos…

Aunque quizás la única manera de sacarla de allí, fuera , yéndose con ella de luna de miel…..

* * *

_**"3.-CONOCIENDONOS"**_

¿CONDUCTA desordenada? -exclamó Charlie, asombrado-. ¿Dónde?

Jake se aclaró la garganta. -En el gimnasio. Durante el baile.

-No sabía que hubiera habido un escándalo-intervino Carmen.

-¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Acaba de ocurrir.- Ella lo miró, recelosa.

-A mí no se me escapa nada de lo que ocurre en este pueblo.

-¿Quién puso la denuncia? -preguntó Charlie

-Pues... podríamos decir que yo mismo.-contesto jake.

Carmen y Charlie se miraron.

-La verdad es que no había hecho nada... pero estaba a punto de hacerlo. Así que decidí que lo mejor era detenerla para evitar disturbios.

Carmen lanzó un silbido.

-¿Ha oído eso, comisario?

Su tío estaba perplejo.

- ¡No se puede detener a alguien porque tenga intención de cometer un delito!

-Si no me creéis, entrad ahí y echad un vistazo a lo que lleva puesto. Además, me dijo que pensaba hacer un strip-tease.

Carmen soltó una carcajada.

-Parece que hemos encontrado el talón de Aquiles de jake, Charlie. Aparece una chica con minifalda y boa de plumas y se olvida del habeas corpus y de la Constitución.

-No se me ha olvidado. Sólo que lo interpreté... de otra manera.

-Esto tengo que oírlo –sonrió Carmen, dejándose caer en la silla.

-Bueno, es cierto que no se debe arrestar a alguien antes de que haya cometido un delito... en la mayoría de los casos -empezó a decir jake-. Pero imaginaos que hay una amenaza de bomba en el instituto y, al llegar, te encuentras con un hombre escondido que lleva un paquete en las manos. ¿No lo detendrías, Charlie?

Su tío se pasó una mano por el mentón.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Pues eso es lo que ha pasado. El fin de semana anterior Renesmee me advirtió que iba a volver a las andadas en cuanto le fuera posible, así que decidí vigilarla. Créeme, tío Charlie, cuando salió del coche con esa boa y ese vestido de pañuelos no tuve duda de que iba a montarla.

-En otras palabras, que Renesmee cullen es una bomba de relojería -dijo Carmen.

Jake asintió.

-Imagínate la que habría armado. Cuando se juntaran todos para admirar el strip-tease... habríamos tenido a la mitad de forks en el hospital.

-O en el más allá -especuló Carmen.

-ben stew, el violinista, tiene un problema de corazón. Si Renesmee hubiera entrado en ese gimnasio, habríamos tenido que llevárnoslo en camilla.

-Muerte por strip-tease -murmuró Carmen -. Al menos habría muerto feliz.

Charlie dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-En fin, creo que has hecho bien. Sólo temía que usaras la celda para traer chicas guapas.

-¿Jacob Black? -rió Carmen -. Comisario, usted sabe que en lo único que piensa este chico es en sus pollos.

Ojalá eso fuera verdad. El problema era que, desgraciadamente, llevaba soñando con los pechos de Renesmee cullen desde que la vio subida en aquella mesa de billar. Pero nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

-Renesmee ya me ha causado suficientes problemas. ¿Sabes que su hermano Edward casi me estrangula?

Charlie asintió.

-Pero es guapa.

Era guapa, pero jake no pensaba admitirlo en público.

-Tiene la boca más sucia que un camionero y el gusto de una bailarina de La Vegas. Además, es una fiera.

-En forks hay muchas fieras - rió Carmen .

Charlie se puso el sombrero.

-Bueno, jake haz lo que quieras. Yo me marcho. Sue y la niña me están esperando en casa para darme una sorpresa.

Carmen inclinó la cabeza.

-Si es una sorpresa, ¿cómo lo sabe?

-Porque hoy hace tres meses que nos casamos. Oye, si quieres pasar más tarde, puedo enseñaros las últimas películas...

La sugerencia hizo que Carmen se levantase de la silla como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Lo siento. No creo que ninguna otra película pueda superar a Emily se chupa el dedo en acción dramática y efectos especiales.

Charlie se despidió y jake asomó la cabeza en la única celda de la comisaría. Renesmee estaba sentada en el catre con expresión amargada. E inusualmente callada.

-Ojalá alguien me hiciera a mí la cena -se quejó Carmen -. La única sorpresa que me espera en casa es que mi gato haya vomitado una bola de pelo.

Jake siempre había sospechado que el gato de Carmen era, junto con el póquer, su mejor compañía.

-Eso ya debería haber dejado de ser una sorpresa.

-Desde luego -rió ella-. Bueno, me marcho. Que pases buena noche.

Cuando Carmen desapareció, jake se acercó a la celda con la revista People.

-¿Sabes lo de esa actriz que se ha gastado veinte millones de dólares en un rancho, Renesmee? -preguntó, mostrándole la revista-. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella no parecía en absoluto impresionada.

-Si yo tuviera veinte millones no me los gastaría en un rancho. ¿Por qué no se ha ido a Suiza?

–No sé... pero es un buen rancho.

-Ya, seguro.

-¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor? Por fin has conseguido pasar una noche en la cárcel.

-Lo siento. No quería ser desagradecida –se disculpó ella.

-¿Quieres comer algo? Podría ir a comprar unos sándwiches.

-No tengo hambre.

Tampoco él tenía apetito, aunque se sentía tentado de ir por los sándwiches para escapar de la tensión de la comisaría.

-¿Qué te pasa? No has dicho una sola palabra desde que llegamos aquí.

Renesmee saltó del catre como por un resorte. - ¡Al menos, yo no te he insultado!

Jake la miró, atónito.

-¿Qué he dicho? Sólo estaba mirando la revista...

-¡Antes, cuando hablabas con el comisario y con Carmen! ¡Has dicho que yo era una fiera!

Él se puso pálido.

-Yo...

-El gusto de una bailarina de Las Vegas, ¿eh? -repitió Renesmee . Su rostro estaba rojo de indignación mientras se echaba hacia atrás la boa de plumas-. ¡Ya te dije por qué hacía todo esto! ¿Tú crees que disfruto montando espectáculos?

-Bueno, tú siempre has llamado la atención...

-No puedo evitarlo. Es algo que llevo en los genes, supongo. Pero pensé que tú eras lo suficientemente mayor como para entender por qué lo hago, o al menos lo suficientemente caballeroso como para no insultarme en público.

Jake se sintió como un gusano.

-Lo siento, Renesmee... es que no quería que mi tío pensara que te traigo aquí por algo personal.

Ella apoyó las manos en los barrotes.

-Nadie pensará que un hombre como tú siente algo por mí.

-Pues lo siento -murmuró jake-. Quiero decir que siento simpatía por ti.

-Ya, bueno. Déjalo. No sé por qué me he enfadado tanto. ¿Te gustan las chocolates?

-Sí, claro.

Renesmee sonrió mientras abría el bolso.

-Como esperaba terminar en la celda me he traído unas cuantas cosas.

-Pero es tu cena...

-No te preocupes, no me moriré de hambre. Además, a ti también te iría bien engordar un poco.

-¿Yo? -replicó jake, sorprendido-. Ah, qué ricos, con almendra. Gracias.

-Además, supongo que tienes razón. Soy bajita, bocazas y acostumbro a montar números. No soy el sueño de ningún hombre, desde luego. A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si mi madre me hubiera puesto lacitos rosas.

-Perdona lo de antes... no lo pensaba, de verdad. Sólo estaba intentando convencer a Charlie de que esto no es algo personal.

-Pero creo que has dicho la verdad, jake. Llevo tanto tiempo rebelándome que no sé si podría actuar de forma normal.

-Claro que sí. Una vez fuiste muy normal. Incluso eras animadora en el instituto.

-Sólo me querían porque grito mucho -suspiró ella-. Además, ser normal en el instituto no cuenta. Todo el mundo intenta ser como los demás a esa edad. Los adolescentes están locos y yo ya debía estar loca entonces.

Parecía tan desanimada que, sin pensar, Diego alargó la mano para tocar su hombro. Pero en ese momento ella se movió y lo que tocó fue su pecho.

Renesmee dio un paso atrás, tensa, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Perdona, no quería... iba a tocarte el hombro.

-Quiero que me encierres, no que me metas mano.

Jake se puso como un tomate.

-Perdona, ha sido sin querer.

-Además, menudo eres tú para hablar de normalidad. ¿Qué hay de normal en ser el perrito faldero del comisario?

Él no supo qué responder. Las mujeres eran incomprensibles, en su opinión. Por eso se sentía tan incómodo con el sexo opuesto.

-Voy a buscar un par de sándwiches. No puedes cenar chocolate.

Luego tomó el sombrero, enfadado. No debería sentirse atraído por una mujer que lo consideraba un perrito faldero.

Jake cerró la puerta de la comisaría, deseando no haberse mezclado nunca con Renesmee cullen.

¿Por qué no podía tener la boca cerrada?

"_**Luego de unos minutos después"**_

Renesmee se dejó caer en el catre mordisqueando un sándwich de pavo que sabía a cartón. Jake no le había dirigido la palabra desde que volvió.

Pero después de haberle hablado como lo hizo, era normal. Jake le hacía un favor y ella se lo devolvía llamándolo perrito faldero...

Sabía que no había querido tocarla. Jake no era así. Lo había hecho para consolarla. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a las caricias, a la preocupación... especialmente por parte de los hombres.

El verdadero problema era que el hombre al que llamaba perrito faldero era monísimo y el único de forks que no había intentado ligársela... o había pasado de ella.

Jake estaba sentado frente al ordenador, comiendo un sándwich y leyendo algo en la pantalla. Seguramente se había olvidado de que estaba allí.

Renesmee suspiró, mirando su perfil. Era muy guapo. Tenía el pelo negro, brillante, la clase de pelo por el que una mujer desea pasar los dedos. Y el mentón cuadrado, con un hoyito y todo, como el de Taylor lautner. Y con esos ojitos negros y ese cuerpazo que parecía delgado pero era toda fibra... Jacob Black estaba para comérselo.

Muchas mujeres hablaban de él en el pueblo. Leah Clearwater por ejemplo. Y el tono de su voz al pronunciar el nombre del alguacil le daba arcadas.

No porque ella fuera celosa. Era evidente que leah estaba enamorada de jake sin saber nada de él, excepto quizá qué detergente compraba. Aunque eso era más de lo que Renesmee sabía. -¿Qué estás leyendo? -preguntó, masticando distraídamente para ocultar su interés.

-Nada -contestó él, sin mirarla. Renesmee salió de la celda y se colocó detrás de la silla. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada: jake estaba leyendo anuncios de contactos en Internet. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risita.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué has salido de la celda?

-Me sentía sola. Y parece que tú también.

Jake se puso rojo como un pimiento.

-Estaba leyendo... ¿Tú nunca has leído estos anuncios tan tontos?

-Sí, claro -contestó ella-. Pero yo soy una virgen frustrada de veinte años, ¿recuerdas?

-Sólo lo hago por curiosidad -murmuró jake.

-Te aseguro que buscar pareja en esos anuncios es la mejor forma de encontrarte con una psicópata.

-Mi tío encontró a su mujer por Internet y Sue es un encanto.

-Es posible que a veces funcione. Pero ahora que tu tío ha encontrado una buena chica por Internet, no creo que queden más. Especialmente si eres de forks.

La maldición del pueblo aseguraba mala suerte en el amor pero, como para probar que el planeta estaba lleno de románticos, la gente seguía buscando a su alma gemela.

Renesmee sin embargo, iba a ser lista. Ella se iría del pueblo para tener aventuras amorosas. La maldición de forks no la perseguiría hasta Seattle o new york.

-Hay que tener cuidado.

Jake sonrió.

-Gracias, pero no necesito lecciones de una mujer que se baña desnuda en un estanque lleno de truchas.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mejor. ¿Sabría que leah Clearwater estaba loca por él? Por si acaso, decidió no decírselo.

-Un chico como tú no debería tener que buscar novia en la red.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Sin duda estaba pensando en el comentario del perrito faldero. Y quizá era su oportunidad para arreglarlo.

-Pues que eres... guapo, francamente. No como tu hermano, pero tienes cierto encanto. Te pareces a Taylor Lautner y a muchas chicas les gusta ese actor.

Jake levantó una ceja.

-Pero a ti no.

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no podría salir con nadie de forks. Además de que mis hermanos matarían a cualquiera que se acercase a mí, yo quiero tener aventuras en un sitio exótico.

-¿Qué clase de aventuras? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te marches de aquí?

Ella juntó las manos, saboreando su visión del futuro.

-Primero, nada de pueblos pequeños... a partir de ahora sitios grandes como Nueva Orleans, Boston, San Francisco, París. Un apartamento con mobiliario moderno, portero automático...

-Ya -sonrió jake.

-Bueno, también podría ser un pueblecito pintoresco en la Riviera o una colonia artística en México.

-¿Quieres ser artista? –Renesmee negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero sería divertido. ¿No te parece? -¿Qué piensas hacer en la Riviera? Tú has trabajado en un rancho toda la vida.

-No lo sé.

Eso la preocupaba. En París o en San Francisco sería como un pez fuera del agua... pero sería parte de la diversión.

-No lo sé y me da igual. Buscaré un trabajo que me guste. Sólo quiero conocer gente interesante.

-¿Hombres interesantes?

- ¡Eso será lo mejor de la aventura! Tendré amantes a patadas. Para empezar, Antonio Banderas.

-Me parece que está casado –sonrió jake. -Bueno, pues uno que se parezca a Antonio Banderas.

El soltó una carcajada. -Venga ya...

Roenesmee le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. -Lo digo en serio.

-Renesmee cullen, soñadora. No lo habría supuesto nunca –sonrió jake -. Supongo que eso es lo curioso de la gente. Todos tenemos sueños que nadie imaginaria.

-¿Tú también?

-Pues... yo nunca he querido tener un montón de amantes ni nada parecido, pero me gustaría hacer algo diferente...

-¡Qué sorpresa! Y yo que siempre había pensado que te encantaba esto.

-¿A mí? Yo soy un perro verde en forks.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No eres la única que sueña con salir de aquí.

Renesmee se emocionó. ¿Habría encontrado un alma gemela? Y guapo, además. Jacob black, un hombre con sueños como los suyos.

-¿Y dónde has pensado ir?

-He visto una propiedad a diez kilómetros de aquí, cerca de la Push…..

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Lo siento, jake, no puedo evitarlo. Pensé que ibas a decir que te gustaría ir a Seattle o algo parecido.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer esa tontería? Sólo quiero un sitio para criar ovejas.

Eso sí que la sorprendió. De hecho, como miembro de una familia de ganaderos, se quedó helada.

-¿Ovejas?

-He estado leyendo mucho sobre ello y creo que aquí vendría bien un rancho de ovejas. A lo mejor algo raro, como alpacas o llamas.

Renesmee lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Criar ovejas en forks era como plantar naranjas en Wyoming. Ilógico.

-¿Llamas?

-No es tan raro. La gente cría todo tipo de animales y el único problema sería tener hierba suficiente, pero con un moderno sistema de irrigación...

-jake , espera -lo interrumpió ella-. ¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

La pregunta era ridícula. ¿A quién iba a gustarle trabajar en la comisaría de un pueblo diminuto, con muebles que no habían cambiado desde 1952?

-Esto no es exactamente el departamento de policía de Nueva York. Aquí no hay guapas detectives de largas piernas.

-Pero, ¿por qué vas a arriesgar tu futuro criando ovejas cuando tienes un buen puesto de trabajo? Créeme, si sé algo después de vivir veinte años en un rancho es que el ganado no te hará millonario.

-Pues ser alguacil tampoco es una mina de oro.

-Pero cuando tu tío se retire, serás el comisario.

Jake la miró, atónito.

-Mi tío tiene sólo diez años más que yo.

-De todas maneras, es un buen trabajo.

- ¡Y yo pensando que eras una aventurera!

-Y lo soy.

-No lo eres. Te sorprende que quiera criar ovejas.

-Si me hubieras dicho que querías irte al Himalaya a criarlas no me habría sorprendido tanto. ¿Pero aquí, en forks?

-Yo no tengo nada en contra del pueblo. Me gusta vivir aquí –suspiró jake-. Además, lo de las ovejas es un sueño. No me atrevo a decirle a mi tío que quiero dejar de ser alguacil.

-¿Por qué no? Charlie parece una buena persona.

-Ese es el problema. ¿Cómo voy a marcharme después de que mi hermano lo dejase tirado? Nadie querría ocupar el puesto.

-forks no es precisamente la cuna del crimen -protestó Renesmee.

-Pero prometí que haría mi trabajo y es mi responsabilidad. Supongo que podría empezar a criar ovejas en mi tiempo libre...

-¿Y tener dos trabajos a la vez? Acabarías en el hospital.

-La verdad es que ya me agota cuidar de los pollos.

Renesmee sonrió.

-Sería menos agotador si no les hubieras puesto un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Jacob Black no era un hombre que hiciera las cosas a medias. Si tenía pollos, serían los mejores pollos de forks. El experimento con las ovejas sería igual... y si fracasaba, el fracaso sería público.

Otra desventaja de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño. No se podía estornudar sin que la gente se enterase. Y jake no quería que su tío supiera nada de sus sueños ovejeros, como ella no quería que sus hermanos se enterasen de que quería escapar de forks y ligar con cientos de hombres, como Taylor lautner.

De repente, podía darle un golpecito en el hombro a jake... o mejor, pasar la mano por su pelo negro. Aunque su sueño estuviera a sólo diez kilómetros de allí, seguramente le parecería tan imposible como para ella irse a París con un amante.

Había encontrado un alma gemela después de todo... aunque un poco estirada.

Él la miró entonces con sus ojitos negros.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer?

«Meterme en el catre contigo». Renesmee tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

-¿Qué sugieres?

Jake inclinó la cabeza. ¿También estaría pensando en el catre?

-¿Te apetece jugar a las cartas? Seguro que Carmen tiene una baraja en su cajón.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Las cartas no serían tan divertidas como el catre, pero sí mucho más seguras.

Porque si tenía éxito y conseguía salir de forks, lo último que necesitaba era acordarse de un alguacil de ojos negros.

-¿jake?-susurro Renesmee.

-dime-pregunto jake con cautela.

-podrías dejarme de llamar Renesmee y mejor llamarme nessie.

-¿nessie?-dijo el incrédulo

-si, ya que voy a pasar todo los viernes aquí, será mejor que me llamaras asi, me gusta mejor nessie que Renesmee.

Jake solo asistió con la cabeza, pará jake aquel momento era realmente extraño y al mismo tiempo interesante.

Sería posible que Renesmee se estuviera abriendo a él.

* * *

Hola

Después de una larga ausencia, he regresado, antes que nada discúlpeme por no actualizar pero es que Salí de vacaciones y no me pude conectarme jejeje xD, les prometo actualizar lo antes posible, pará los que lee pobre niña rica les pido paciencia, mi beta aun no me ha mandado el capitulo ya checado (eso es porque tengo horrores de ortografía).

Bueno ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, cómo ya se dieron cuenta nessie siente algo por jake.

Jejee bueno chicas, quiero saber su opinión, por favor deje su review, nos vemos y a todos lo que inicia sus clases mañana (¬¬ como yo) les deseo una excelente semana.

Con cariño Fran

"**próximo capítulo: complicaciones"**

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Creen que ejerzo una buena influencia en ti.

- ¡Esos imbéciles! Ahora entiendo por qué no decían nada. ¡Creen que eres un caballero!

-Es que lo soy -replicó jake, a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estamos sentados en un catre, solos, y no me tocas siquiera.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No dices que soy guapa?

-Y es verdad.

-¿Entonces?

**p.d**: les diré una cosa, si llegamos al review 20 actualizo mañana ^_^ si no a mas tardar el próximo fin de semana, así que no olvides dejar su review

**""por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

**team jacob, absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**quisiera saber que opinas de fic**

**jejeje n.n**

**dale click al boton verde**


	5. 4-complicaciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Atención**: la historia pertenece a **Liz Ireland(escritora de varios libros o novelas)**, yo solo quise adaptar su historia a mis personajes favoritos. El título original es "UNA CHICA SALVAJE"(THE DEPUTY'S BRIDE).

Como ya les dije, esta novela no es mía, yo solo la estoy adaptando a mis personajes favorito, aunque sigue el mismo trama, solo costa de 10 capítulos, aunque viendo la circunstancias puede que invente mas capítulos de acuerdo a como les guste les dije este drama no es mio,asi que no me dija que es plagio o que no son mis ideas, ya que como les dije ESTA ESCRITA IGUAL A SU TITULO ORIGINAL CLARO QUE CON UNA PEQUEÑISIMAS MODIFICACIONES.¬¬

Advertencias: el drama es algo más adulto así que, les recomiendo que lo lean personas con mentalidad más abierta, ¬¬ no quiero que después se ande quejando xD.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

* * *

**Summary:**La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudara a salir de allí. Jake estaba encantado de ayudarla a marcharse, así no caería presa de sus encantos…

Aunque quizás la única manera de sacarla de allí, fuera , yéndose con ella de luna de miel…..

* * *

**4. Complicaciones**

Por la noche, el único restaurante del pueblo estaba tan lleno de gente como de especulaciones.

Las seis mesas estaban ocupadas y cada parroquiano tenía una opinión distinta sobre el tema del día: Quil Atearay los quinientos tontos que habían enviado cien dólares para tomar parte en la rifa de su casa. Como, aparentemente, no entraba más dinero, Quil tenía que decidir quién de todos era el que iba a quedarse con la propiedad.

-No sé por dónde empezar -estaba diciendo, desolado.

Marcus botte, el propietario del restaurante, apunto hacia él con su espátula.

-A mí me parece evidente. Tienes que decidir quién consigue la casa basándose en quien haya escrito la mejor carta.

Quil arrugó el ceño, pensativo.

-No es tan fácil como crees.

-¿Por qué no?

Carmen, que estaba sentada con Jake y Charlie, dejó escapar uno de sus bufidos.

- ¡Por favor, elige al más simpático o al que más dinero tenga!

-A lo mejor deberías elegir a los más jóvenes.

-Que no es tan fácil... Algunas de estas personas escriben cosas que te rompen el corazón.

-Pues a esos no los elijas, por favor. Ya tenemos suficientes corazones rotos en forks .

-Deberías elegir al más imaginativo.

Quil levantó las manos en un gesto de derrota.

-Eso también sería un desastre. No podrías imaginar lo que la gente escribe... Hay uno que quiere hacer una colonia nudista. Y otro que quiere un albergue para animales abandonados. Están locos.

Cayus , el farmacéutico, soltó una carcajada.

-Contigo ya tenemos locos más que suficientes, Quil.

-Un día te comerás esas palabras, cayus. Piensa en la oportunidad que significa este plan mío para el pueblo. Dependiendo de a quién venda mi casa, esta rifa podría poner a Forks en el mapa.

-O que nos metan a todos en la cárcel -bromeó Carmen.

- ¡No hay nada malo en hacer una rifa! Todo es legal.

-Si todo es tan legal, ¿por qué no mandaste una fotografía de la casa en lugar de un plano? Esa gente cree que va a ganar el castillo de Windsor.

-Había una nota a pie de página que decía: No se garantiza la satisfacción del cliente.

-Sí, pero para leerla habrán tenido que usar el telescopio Hubble -observó Charlie.

-A lo mejor deberías decidir por la gramática. El que haya escrito más correctamente -intervino Paul.

La idea despertó un coro de risotadas.

-Quil no sabe lo que es concordar un verbo con un sujeto -replicó Collin.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Además, lo de la gramática es complicado. Hay gente que envía poesías.

-¡Poesías! -gritó Carmen-. De eso nada. Mejor una colonia nudista que un poeta.

La discusión continuó durante toda la cena. Jake se preguntaba qué clase de gente entraría en una rifa para ganar una casa que no habían visto nunca. Era una idea absurda... pero al contrario que a los demás las ideas absurdas empezaban a interesarle.

Quizá porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con

Renesmee Cullen. Durante tres viernes la había retenido en la celda, inventando cada vez una historia nueva. El primer viernes, supuestamente Renesmee iba conduciendo a más velocidad de la permitida, el segundo se comportó inmoralmente y el último turbó la paz del tranquilo pueblo.

Por el momento, nadie parecía sorprendido.

-¡Ya sé! -exclamó Carmen-. El Ayuntamiento debería pagar cien dólares y convertir la casa en un anexo de la cárcel. Con Renesmee Cullen en la celda todos los viernes no tenemos sitio para nadie más.

De repente, todos los ojos se clavaron en Jake.

-Renesmee está dando problemas.

Risitas generales, por supuesto. Era en momentos como aquél cuando Jake detestaba vivir en un pueblo donde todo el mundo se enteraba de todo.

-Algunos especulan con la posibilidad de que Renesmee esté enamorada de cierto alguacil -le informó Paul.

Jake se puso colorado. Su tío estaba mirándolo, sorprendido. ¿Sospecharía algo?

Pero, claro, ¿cómo no iba a sospechar?

-Eso es una tontería.

Quil, encantado de no ser el objeto de atención, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-O a lo mejor cierto alguacil ha descubierto que le gustan las chicas salvajes...

-¿Renesmee Cullen y yo? -lo que Jake había querido que fuese una carcajada le salió apenas como una risita nerviosa.

Charlie intentó calmar a todo el mundo.

-Dejad al chico en paz. Jake sólo está cumpliendo con su obligación.

-¡Seguro! -rió Collin-. Según Carmen, preferiría estar con un perro rabioso que con Renesmee Cullen.

A veces, Forks era como una película de ciencia ficción. Uno decía una cosa sobre alguien y eso se retorcía hasta convertirse en algo completamente diferente.

Pero, aparentemente, el asunto con Renesmee no iba tan bien como había esperado. Iban a tener que dejarlo. El viernes le diría que era la última noche que pasaba en la celda.

Debería sentir alivio, pero no era así. En absoluto.

Además, sus esfuerzos no habían valido de nada. Los hermanos de Renesmee no la habían echado de casa a pesar de todo. Era normal que se sintiera tan frustrada.

Jake terminó su hamburguesa y se levantó para dejar el dinero en la barra.

-Oye, espero no haber herido tus sentimientos -se burló Collin.

-Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que te gusta una loca como Renesmee Cullen -añadió Paul.

-Cada día está peor. Hoy ha ido a la tienda pidiendo tinte rubio para el pelo. ¿Para qué querrá teñirse el pelo de rubio esa chica?

-Además, no le queda mucho pelo -intervino Carmen-. Parece que se lo ha cortado con unas tijeras de las uñas.

Quil sacudió la cabeza.

-Una pena el pobre hombre que se enamore de esa chica.

Paul soltó una carcajada.

-Un desastre, desde luego.

-Especialmente en este pueblo -opinó Carmen.

Jake estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar

-Esa superstición es una tontería -dijo Charlie-. Y no empecéis a enumerar los matrimonios que se han roto o las parejas que se han separado, ni los trágicos accidentes... Sue y yo somos la prueba viviente de que el amor puede funcionar en Forks.

-Sólo lleváis tres meses juntos -protestó Paul.

-Tres meses y siguen como recién casados -rió Carmen.

-Aún es pronto -aseguró Quil.

-El matrimonio de Charlie va de maravilla - protestó Jake-. Y no hay nada, repito nada, entre Renesmee Cullen y yo.

Pero la terrible verdad era que pensaba mucho en ella. Momentos de locura, claro. Que le gustase Renesmee era... era como cuando quería ser astronauta de pequeño.

En ese momento pasaba por delante de la tienda de Collin. ¿De verdad Renesmee iba a teñirse el pelo de rubio? Sería una pena porque tenía un pelo cobrizo muy bonito...

¡Ya estaba otra vez! A lo mejor tenían razón, a lo mejor Renesmee era un peligro. Seguramente lo mejor era decirle que el asunto de la celda no podía continuar. Tenía que saltar del barco cuando el bote salvavidas seguía a mano.

Hablando de salvavidas... Leah Clearwater debía estar todavía en la tienda. Si entraba a comprar un paquete de chicles podría charlar con ella, tontear un poco incluso. Quizá así se olvidaría de Renesmee.

Pero antes de dar cuatro pasos fue detenido por los Cullen. Los cuatro hermanos de Renesmee: Edward, Carlisle, Jasper y emmett estaban frente a él, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Un momento, Black-dijo Edward.

Por un momento, le pareció como si estuviera en una película del oeste, enfrentándose a los hermanos Dalton. Pero los hermanos de Renesmee no eran delincuentes, sino ciudadanos modelo.

Los cuatro pareciero de repente,y pronto reconoció a Edward tenía el cabello cobrizo, como Renesmee. Carlisle y jasper tenía el pelo rubio y emmett negro, Pero ¿cómo la misma familia que había producido a Renesmee, tan bajita, había podido producir aquellos cuatro gigantes? Hasta era difícil diferenciar, cual era el más fuerte de ellos...

Por supuesto, Jake no podía olvidar la cara de alguien que había estado a punto de estrangularlo, de modo que conocía bien a Edward. En cuanto a Carlisle, era el más agradable de los cuatro; seguramente porque habían jugado juntos al baloncesto en el instituto. Jasper era el más fácil de identificar porque siempre iba vestido con ropa de cazador. Emmett , el más joven, era el más peleónero. Jake había tenido que sacarlo de alguna pelea... aunque en aquel momento, parecía tener ganas de pelea con él.

Nervioso, intentó sonreír.

-Si quieren saber cómo van los pollos, de maravilla. Tengo más huevos que...

-En el pueblo hablan de ti y de Renesmee -lo interrumpió Carlisle.

Jake se puso colorado.

-Ella puede deciros que no es verdad. Sólo son tonterias.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que no te gusta nuestra hermana? -exclamó Emmett .

-No, no, Renesmee es... bueno, es una chica muy interesante.

-Ah, estupendo. Porque tenemos un plan para vosotros dos -dijo emmett entonces.

-¿Un plan?

Edward asintió. Y, como líder del clan Cullen, dio un paso adelante.

-Hemos pensado que Renesmee está mejor últimamente. Y creemos que es por ti.

Jake sintió que se quedaba sin sangre. Aquella no era la impresión que Renesmee y él habían querido dar.

-Me parece que están equivocando. Pero si no deja de meterse en líos... Yo creo que esa es una señal de que no es feliz.

Jasper sonrió.

-Pues yo creo que le gustas.

-¿Yo? -exclamó Jake, aunque le salió un gallo.

-Tú -dijeron los cuatro, al unísono.

-No, no, eso no es verdad. Para Renesmee sólo soy el perrito faldero del comisario. No soy su tipo en absoluto.

Edward sonrió.

-Creemos que monta esos números para estar contigo.

Jake sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

-no, se equivocan -replicó, olvidando por un momento que estaba con cuatro hombres cuya fuerza combinada equivalía a la de la prensa Hoover-. Además, no querréis que esté en la cárcel todos los fines de semana, ¿verdad? Nunca se sabe con qué clase de delincuentes podría encontrarse allí.

-Me ha dicho que siempre estáis solos -replicó Emmett.

-Sí, pero ¿y si detenemos a un asesino?

-¿En Forks? -rió Edward-. Lo dudo.

Emmett dio un paso adelante, cansado de discutir.

-¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta Renesmee?

-Claro que sí, pero...

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Jake se quedó sin palabras. ¿Su problema? -No sé...

-Mira, no estamos intentando presionarte ni nada parecido. Sólo queremos que salgas con mi hermana -dijo Edward,fuerte y claro.

Y los cuatro hermanos Cullen no parecían con ganas de discutir el asunto. Así que se fueron de ahí, dejando a jake como si lo hubiera atropellado por un camión.

_**Después mas tarde..**_

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó Renesmee.

-No, nada.

Ella inclinó la cabeza para observarlo mejor, aunque ya conocía cada ángulo de su cara. Parecía preocupado.

Verlo infeliz le encogía el corazón. Jamás se le habría ocurrido pensar que iba a gustarle el buenazo de Jake Black pero cada viernes se quedaba embobada mirándolo.

Debía admitir que estar con él hacía que la vida en Forks fuera más interesante. No estaba enamorada de él ni nada parecido, pero le gustaba mucho.

Además, se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca en Forks .

-Te pasa algo -insistió, poniendo un as sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque acabo de echar un as y no te has dado ni cuenta... así que he vuelto a ganar.

Jake dejó escapar un suspiro. Era un buen perdedor. Seguramente ser buen perdedor estaba también en el manual del ciudadano modelo.

-Lo siento, es que esta noche no puedo concentrarme.

-¿Por qué no?

Renesmee empezaba a impacientarse. Durante todos aquellos viernes tomaban sándwiches y jugaban a las cartas, pero Jake sólo la trataba como una amiga. De hecho, era el primer hombre que no intentaba nada raro con ella. Y su galantería no era halagadora precisamente para ella.

-Si quieres que te diga la verdad, es que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza -contestó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

El pelo que Renesmee deseaba tocar.

-Pues cuéntamelo. Estoy harta de ganar todo el rato.

-Mira... éste tiene que ser el último viernes que pasas en la cárcel.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la gente del pueblo ha empezado a hablar.

-¿Por eso?

-¿Te parece poco?

-La gente de este pueblo lleva hablando mal de mí desde que iba en el colegio.

-Pero yo no estoy acostumbrado -replicó Jake-. El otro día, en el restaurante, me dijeron de todo. Creen que lo estás haciendo a propósito.

-¿Y tú qué dijiste?

-Que era una tontería.

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

- ¡El problema es que estas haciéndolo a propósito!

-Pero, ¿por qué va a sospechar nadie que estás ayudándome a escapar del pueblo?

-No es eso lo que piensan, Renesmee.

-¿Quieres decir... piensan que estamos usando la celda como nidito de amor?

-Sí.

Ella soltó una carcajada. -¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡De la gente! Están locos.

-No es una locura, es algo bastante lóés de todo, tú eres guapa y yo soy humano.

Renesmee se preguntó si sería verdad. La semana anterior había llevado un escote de vértigo y Jake ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

-¿De verdad te parezco guapa? -Claro que sí.

-Pues cuando entré con el pelo teñido de castaño me pareció verte sudar.

-No... bueno, un poco. Es que esperaba que fuese rubio, no castaño

-Y yo -suspiró ella.

-Pero te queda bien -sonrió Jake-. Bueno, tan bien como puede quedar el color castaño.

No es natural. -No, eso no.

El pelo era otro de sus planes para que sus hermanos la creyeran una lunática o, más bien, para que la dejasen escapar de Forks , avergonzados. Sin embargo, habían aceptado el pelo castaño como una broma. Emmett incluso dijo que iba con su personalidad.

-También estabas guapa antes de teñirte el pelo -dijo Jake entonces.

Ella se quedó atónita. Era como para publicarlo en el periódico. ¿El serio y modoso Jake Black la veía guapa?

-Creo que será mejor que te diga algo, Renesmee.

¿Iba a decirle que le gustaba? ¿Iba a pedirle que saliera con él?

Eso no cuadraba con su plan de escapar de Forks y empezar una nueva vida... pero en aquel momento un abrazo de Jake también le parecía muy tentador.

«Pídemelo» pensó Renesmee, haciendo telepatía mental. «Dilo».

-Tus hermanos han hablado conmigo.

-¿Mis hermanos?

-Edward, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett -contestó él. Como si a Renesmee se le pudieran olvidar sus nombres -. Me arrinconaron en la calle y me pidieron que saliera contigo.

Renesmee dejó escapar un suspiro. De todas las estupideces que habían hecho sus hermanos, ésa tenía que ser la mayor.,

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Creen que ejerzo una buena influencia en ti.

- ¡Esos imbéciles! Ahora entiendo por qué no decían nada. ¡Creen que eres un caballero!

-Es que lo soy -replicó Jake, a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estamos aquí sentados en un catre, solos, y no me tocas siquiera.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por qué no? ¿No dices que soy guapa?

-Y es verdad.

-¿Entonces?

-Un hombre no manosea a una mujer sólo porque sea guapa.

-Los que yo conozco, sí.

Jake levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Los gorilas del los rumanos, a lo mejor. No deberías ir por allí.

-¡Hablas como mis hermanos! Claro, por eso quieren que salgas conmigo.

-Y ahora que yo sé que los hombres te meten mano, entiendo a tus hermanos perfectamente.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Jake, pero lo último que necesito en este mundo es otro hermano.

-¿Quieres escucharme, por favor? -suspiró Jake, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Tengo un plan que nos sacará a los dos de este lío.

Renesmee intentaba escuchar, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en aquella mano enorme apoyada en su hombro. No habría podido imaginar que el boy scout era tan fuerte.

-Mi plan no ha servido de nada.

-Pero puede que sí funcione el plan B.

-¿Plan B? A ver, ¿qué se te ha ocurrido?

-Vamos darles lo que quieren.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no salimos juntos una noche? - sugirió Jake.

De modo que quería salir con ella... pero sólo porque sus hermanos se lo habían pedido. En esa situación, era difícil emocionarse.

-¿Y qué resolvería eso? Los rumores empezarán a volar por el pueblo si nos ven juntos.

Jake se levantó y empezó a pasear por la celda.

-¿Por qué no dejamos que hablen?

-No te entiendo.

-Podríamos aprovecharnos de los rumores.

Renesmee miró aquellos hombros tan anchos y pensó cómo le gustaría aprovecharse. Pero seguramente no era eso lo que él tenía en mente.

O quizá sí. La posibilidad hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Salir contigo no era precisamente el propósito. Además, parece que mis hermanos han llegado a la conclusión de que tú eres el hombre de mi vida. ¡Y yo no estoy aquí para hacer felices a mis hermanos!

-No, estás aquí para que te dejen vivir tu vida. Así que en lugar de rebelarte, ¿por qué no haces lo que ellos quieren, para variar?

-Ah, ya veo. Crees que, después de un par de citas, me dejarán en paz.

-Eso es.

-No conoces a mis hermanos. Puede que piensen que eres un ángel, pero nos vigilarán de todas formas.

-¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? -preguntó Jake.

Renesmee se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué? En el instituto salí con un montón de tíos que ellos habían elegido... Imagina estar en el cine con un chico y descubrir que tus hermanos están detrás de ti. ¡Es humillante!

-Pero esto sería diferente.

-¿Por qué?

-Para empezar, ya no estamos en el instituto.

Renesmee soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Dile eso a los cuatro valientes!

-Muy bien, siguen viéndote como a una hermana pequeña. Pero a mí no me ven así.

-Con tu inmaculada reputación deben verte como lo segundo más seguro después de un cinturón de castidad -murmuró Renesmee.

-Pues se equivocan -dijo Jake-. Además, hay más razones por las que esto sería diferente del instituto.

Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida. Sobre todo, por la primera frase.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tarde o temprano, tus hermanos se darán cuenta de que no tienen que vigilarnos porque no vamos a perder la cabeza -sonrió Jake, levantando su barbilla con un dedo.

Renesmee tragó saliva. Tenía la boca seca. Y él la estaba mirando tan fijamente que parecía como si quisiera traspasarla.

-No, no vamos a perder la cabeza -murmuró.

-Pues eso.

Renesmee apartó la mirada. Llevaba tanto tiempo con Jake que se le había pegado lo de ponerse colorada. Y le temblaban las piernas.

De repente, le parecía imposible salir con él y no hacer nada. Tan imposible como pasar cinco horas mirando un pastel y no darle un mordisco.

-Yo conseguiré mi libertad. Pero, ¿qué sacarás tú?

-No te preocupes -se encogió Jake de hombros.

-No quiero que pienses que te estoy usando. Él apartó la mirada.

-No quería decir esto, pero... en realidad, yo también te estaría usando a ti. Si cierta chica nos ve juntos...

-Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Es leah Clearwater?

-Prefiero no decirlo.

No tenía que hacerlo porque seguro que era leah. A Renesmee se le encogió el corazón, pero seguramente era mejor que Jake se hubiera fijado en otra chica... ya que ella no estaba disponible. O no lo estaría si funcionaba el plan B.

-Entonces, ¿es un trato? -preguntó, intentando sonreír-. Yo no tengo nada que perder... excepto mi virginidad, claro.

Jake abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡No, eso no!

-No me refería a ti, hombre. Quería decir... más adelante.

-Ah, ya. Trato hecho -dijo Jake, apretando su mano.

Pero por su reacción ante el calor de aquella mano, Renesmee se dio cuenta de que mantener una relación estrictamente platónica con Jake Black iba a ser muy difícil...

* * *

Hola chicas espero que le haya gustado

Jejeje disculpe la tardanza, espero que este bien y por cierto en el próximo capítulo veremos que pasara con el plan, muaahhaha el dejo un pequeño adelanto

_**Próximo capitulo:la cita parte 1**_

_-No seas bobo. Mi hermano no es violento... bueno, no mucho. Actúa de forma natural, como si lo estuvieras pasando bien._

_-Lo estoy pasando bien -sonrió él._

_Y Y mientras el hermano de su cita lo miraba como si fuera el enemigo público número uno._

_-Pareces incómodo._

_En realidad, estaba incómodo porque sentía el calor de la pierna de nessie. Hasta entonces se había olvidado del beso de buenas noches, pero en aquel momento..._

** bueno chicas pasando a otro punto me gustaria**

pedirle que votara por mi en el concurso de **halloween-cullen-contes**t

Estoy participando con un oneshot de halloween con la pareja de nessie y jake

y soy la única escritora que participa con esta pareja, lo demás son de Edward y bella

bueno chicas quisiera contar con su apoyo, por fa, no les tomara menos de 5 minuto, además no olvide que

**"por cada voto que des es un aullido de jake, una mordida de jasper, un abrazo de emmett, un beso de carlisle y una cita con Edward"**

espero contar con tu voto, el link se encuentra en mi perfil y no olvides que el nombre de la historia es **"un halloween especial"**  
con **cariño fran**

p.d;si tiene duda como votar, me puede mandar un mp y con mucho gusto les contestare x cierto las votaciones termina el dia **20 de octubre de este año**, asi que aun hay tiempo yproximanente actualizo pobre niña rica ;P. y el oneshot de nessie y jake se encuentra en mis historias

y no se les olvide dejar **un reviwe**^_^

**""por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

**team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**quisiera saber que opinas de fic**

**jejeje n.n  
**

**dale click al boton verde**

12d02f41-fca8-4c95-8bfd-d911068798cf

1.03.01


	6. 5-LA CITA PARTE 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Atención: l**a historia pertenece a** Liz Ireland**(escritora de varios libros o novelas), yo solo quise adaptar su historia a mis personajes favoritos. El título original es "UNA CHICA SALVAJE"(THE DEPUTY'S BRIDE). CON ALGUNOS LIGEROS CAMBIO, LA OBRA COMO TAL, PERTENECE A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR.

Advertencias: el drama es algo más adulto así que, les recomiendo que lo lean personas con mentalidad más abierta, ¬¬ no quiero que después se ande quejando xD.

* * *

**Atenciòn: **En mi perfil tengo una encuesta sobre que fic quiere que actualice y termine, por favor pase a votar, de acuerdo a los resultaron, tomare consideración y prioridad del fic y tratare de terminarlo este año :D

* * *

**Summary:**La chica más salvaje de forks estaba a punto de hacer que Jacob Black perdiera su placa, Renesmee estaba harta de vivir en el pueblo y de aguantar a sus protectores hermanos, así que había decidido que el tímido y sexy ayudante del sheriff la ayudara a salir de allí. Jake estaba encantado de ayudarla a marcharse, así no caería presa de sus encantos…

Aunque quizás la única manera de sacarla de allí, fuera , yéndose con ella de luna de miel…..

* * *

**5.-LA CITA PARTE 1**

.

.

.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la camioneta?

—¿Has tenido problemas con la transmisión?

Las preguntas comenzaron en el momento en que Jake piso la sala de los Cullen, y por primera vez, el joven moreno supo lo que debía sentir alguien que era detenido, no solo eso, si no que era algo raro ver a los imponente Cullen en el estado hermanos—sobreprotectores, puesto que siempre parecía "amables". Claro, sin olvidar el caluroso abrazo (estrangulador) de Edward Cullen le había dado la otra noche. Intento no prestar atención a la manera amable "imponente" que preguntaban los hermanos.

—Lo importante es que tenga gasolina –hablo por primera vez Carlisle Cullen, el hermano más amable de los cuatro.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el pilar de la cabeza Cullen hablo

—. Has llenado el depósito antes de venir, ¿no?— alzado la ceja Edward, pregunto con una voz un poco amenazadora.

Jake sintió un escalofrió, nunca antes había experimentado aquella sensación, y eso que le había tocado otra situación, como por ejemplo, aquella vez que fue por clary Morgenstern, ni siquiera Valentine ( ex —policía del FBI) había intimidado como lo hacía Edward.

—Está medio lleno, creo…—dejo la palabras al aire, haciendo que Edward, Emmett y Jasper intercambiara miradas matadoras, sólo Carlisle conservo la calma, aunque no se veía muy contento.

—bueno, esperemos que así sea— dijo Edward Cullen, mientras sonreía de una manera un poco psicópata y lanzaba una mirada de muerte, algo así como te lo advierto, un solo movimiento y estas 3 metros bajo tierra.

Jake se sentía un poco asfixiado, había llegado con la idea de que Nessie estuviera lista y solo intercambiaría un par de palabras con los hermanos Cullen, se daría la mano y saldría lo antes posible con la Cullen, pero todo había sido lo contrario, en primer lugar, Renesmee aún no estaba lista, y en segunda, los Cullen no dejaba de hacerle "acosarlo" con preguntas, definitivamente, pensaba que sería la peor cita de su vida y que si tenía mucha suerte, no terminaría con una bala en el rostro o peor aún, no terminaría en alguna alcantarina de forks..

—¿Llevas rueda de repuesto? —preguntó el imponente Emmett

—Sí, lo he comprobado yo –contestó Jasper.

Jake lo miró, atónito.

—Oye, mira... —empezó a decir—. No tienen que preocuparos por la seguridad de Renesmee...

Jasper se levantó, imponente. Como además siempre iba vestido de cazador, daba miedo.

—Tenemos una cosa para ti, Jake.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí? No debería...—dijo sarcásticamente.

Jasper salió un momento de la habitación y volvió con una caja enorme en las manos. Jake la sujetó como pudo, pero temía haberse hecho una luxación en la espalda.

—¿Qué es?

—Un botiquín —contestó Carlisle.

Por supuesto, sería absurdo mencionar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que llevaba en la camioneta. Por el tamaño de la caja, los Cullen parecían pensar que se iban de excursión al Himalaya.

—¿Hay aspirinas? —intentó bromear—. Porque me duele un poco la espalda.

De hecho, si Renesmee no aparecía pronto, tendrían que olvidarse de la película e ir directamente al fisioterapeuta.

—Sí, claro. Hay aspirinas, ¡ buprofeno, antibióticos, vendas...!

—Pues esto pesa una barbaridad.

—Es por el agua mineral —le explicó Carlisle—. Hay cuatro litros.

Luego le hizo una larga lista del contenido de la caja, orgulloso, como si fuera una receta familiar, después de todo, el joven Cullen estudiaba medicina.

—Hay dos mantas, seis latas de judías, un kilo de arroz, café instantáneo, una navaja suiza, cerillas, dos linternas y un bote hinchable.

Emmett arrugó el ceño.

—¿Y pañuelos?

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que metieras pañuelos.

Jasper levantó los ojos al cielo.

—¿Para qué? Ocupan mucho espacio.— intento explicar a su hermano menor.

¿Más espacio que un bote salvavidas? Jake se creyó transportado a la zona crepuscular.

—Caramba, y yo pensando que Renesmee y yo sólo íbamos al cine...

—Hay treinta kilómetros de aquí al cine y es una carretera de montaña —explicó Edward como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Aparentemente los Cullen se tomaban el asunto de la supervivencia muy en serio. De hecho, gracias a ellos estaba mejor equipado que un hospital de campaña. Aunque temía que, antes de irse de allí, le exigieran que se pusiera a cortar troncos.

Emmett lo haría, seguro.

Afortunadamente, antes de que tuviese que demostrar si estaba en forma para llevar a su hermana al cine, Renesmee apareció en el salón. Y estaba tan guapa que Jake se olvidó de todo.

Por supuesto, alguien con el pelo de color castaño no podría llamar la atención tanto como lo hacía Renesmee, especialmente porque se había puesto una especie de brillantina que lo hacía brillar como el de una muñeca. Estaba guapísima. Y con aquel mini vestido negro de punto que destacaba todas sus curvas...

—Las botas quedan un poco raras con esto, ¿verdad?

Jake estaba tan concentrado en el vestido que no se había fijado en las botas. Pero tampoco lo hizo entonces; sólo en sus piernas.

—No podrías estar más guapa, Renesmee.

Ella sonrió, contenta.

—Tú también estás muy guapo.

Vaqueros, camisa blanca, botas marrones... de repente Jake se sintió como un tonto por no haberse arreglado más.

—Ese vestido es muy corto —protestó Edward quien lanzaba mirada matadoras a Jacob.

—No lo es —intervino Jake.

—Ed siempre dice eso —suspiró Renesmee—. Se siente obligado porque es el mayor.

—Me siento obligado porque siempre llevas vestidos muy cortos, además de que hay puros lacra a tu alrededor Nessie— lazado la indirecta al moreno, sin embargo este lo ignoro completamente.

Renesmee rodo los ojos, obviamente su hermano nunca cambiaria, así que hizo lo más sensato posible, tomó a Jake del brazo para llevarlo hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos o nos perderemos la película.

Naturalmente, los cuatro hermanos fueron tras ellos.

—Tenga cuidado.

—Conduciremos por turnos.

—Nada de cerveza—amenazo Edward.

—si ed, lo que digas— dijo Nessie sarcásticamente.

—Si hay neblina, encienda los faros.

—¡Toma! —exclamó Emmett, dejando un paquete de Kleenex sobre la caja—. Jasper no se entera de nada.

Desgraciadamente, el viaje se retrasó otros quince minutos porque los Cullen decidieron desmontar el air—bag del pasajero. Según ellos, Renesmee era demasiado bajita y podría hacerle daño. Jake pensó que si no aceptaba se pasarían la tarde allí, viendo la televisión. De modo que esperaron hasta que Edward y Emmett solucionaron «el problema».

—Creo que empiezo a entenderte —suspiró Jake, cuando lograron escapar.

—Y esto es sólo el principio. Ningún hombre ha conseguido tener una segunda cita conmigo y la mayoría no duran ni siquiera hasta el beso de buenas noches.

¿Beso de buenas noches?

Esas palabras lo pusieron nervioso.

Renesmee iba vestida para matar... Pero seguramente todo era parte de la charada y no tenía nada que ver con él. Seguramente no sentía nada por él, excepto gratitud. Ni siquiera eso, ya que él tenía sus propios motivos.

El problema era que no había nada falso en sus sentimientos por Renesmee. ¿Y si le dijera que había soñado con besarla? Probablemente se echaría a reír en su cara o saltaría de la furgoneta en marcha. Se habían hecho amigos, pero no había nada ni remotamente romántico entre ellos.

Quince minutos después llegaron a un restaurante de carretera llamado peter el panda.

Pero no quería admitir que había querido llevarla a un sitio bonito para su primera cita... Él no tenía que impresionarla ni nada parecido. Pero peter el panda (aparte de que el nombre era chistoso) era el mejor restaura de forks, además de que era romántico.

—Es un sitio muy agradable. Y a tus hermanos les parecerá romántico.

—No pienso contarles nada —sonrió ella—. Bueno, vamos a trabajar.

La primera persona que vieron al entrar en la restauran fue Leah Clearwater... ¡con Emmett! Jake no podía creerlo y Renesmee se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Vaya, mira quién está aquí! —exclamó su hermano.

—Qué coincidencia —murmuró Jake, irónico.

—¿Quieren sentares con nosotros?

Leah estaba muy guapa con un vestido azul de seda, pero no podía compararse con Renesmee. Renesmee era vibrante, atrevida, llena de vida, pensó Jake.

—No, gracias, Emmett —contestó Jake—. Renesmee y yo ya hemos visto una mesa que nos gusta.

—En la esquina, con velas —informó ella.

—Aquí no hay velas —objetó Leah.

—Las hemos traído nosotros —dijo Renesmee tomando a Jake del brazo.

— ¡La próxima vez quedaremos los cuatro! — gritó Emmett intentado no parecer molesto.

—¡Qué cara! —exclamó Renesmee—. ¿Has visto eso? ¡En la puerta, esperándonos!

—Esos hermanos tuyos son un caso —suspiró Jake.

—No me refiero a mi hermano, me refiero a Leah clearwater. ¡Será chismosa!

Renesmee sabía que Leah, era algo chismosa, aunque realmente no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ella prestándose a complot de sus tontos hermanos, definitivamente Leah era una caja de sorpresas.

—¿No te ha sorprendido ver a tu hermano?

—¡Claro que no! Pero no sabía que iba a venir con Leah. De haberlo sabido te hubiese advertido, Jake. Es la primera vez que los veo juntos.

—Da igual.

—Tú te has quedado tan fresco, pero a mí me hubiera gustado decirle un par de cosas.

—No es culpa de Leah, Renesmee. Ella levantó los ojos al cielo. —No seas tan noble. —Mujer...

—Y seguro que Em ni le gusta siquiera.

No creo que pudiera gustarle a ninguna mujer... a menos que Leah tenga una pasión secreta por los idiotas.

Jake soltó una carcajada.

—Pensé que a las mujeres le gustaban los hombres así, tipo macho.

—A algunas.

—Bueno, da igual. Olvídate de ellos. —¿Quieres decir que te rindes?

—¿Qué puedo hacer? No quiero robarle a Leah —contestó Jake, sin mirarla.

En realidad, la situación era más complicada de lo que había esperado.

—No vas a robársela, vas a ligártela.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No es para eso para lo que estamos saliendo?

—Bueno, eso es secundario. Lo importante es que tus hermanos te dejen vivir en paz.

—Pues yo diría que es igual de importante... Apártate.

Renesmee se sentó a su lado, apretándolo contra la pared.

— Pero...

—Así estamos mejor. Para que rabien.

Al otro lado del restaurante, Leah casi dio un salto, pero Emmett le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Renesmee...

—¿No estamos mejor así?

—Sí, pero me vas a costar la vida —suspiró Jake.

—No seas bobo. Mi hermano no es violento... bueno, no mucho. Actúa de forma natural, como si lo estuvieras pasando bien.

—Lo estoy pasando bien —sonrió él.

Tan bien como uno podía pasarlo mientras estaba apretujado entre una ventana y una mujer. Y mientras otra lo miraba como si le hubiese destrozado la vida. Y mientras el hermano de su cita lo miraba como si fuera el enemigo público número uno.

—Pareces incómodo.

En realidad, estaba incómodo porque sentía el calor de la pierna de Renesmee. Hasta entonces se había olvidado del beso de buenas noches, pero en aquel momento...

Afortunadamente, diez minutos después llegó la comida y Renesmee tuvo que apartarse un poco para mover los brazos.

—Leah cree que no soy suficientemente buena para ti.

—No creo que a Leah le importe.

—Además, no sé por qué te gusta. No tiene nada en común.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Jake. —Ella no sabría llevar un rancho. —¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Mírala. Es el doble de alta que yo, pero tiene unos brazos como palillos. Leah no podría levantar una caja y menos una bala de paja.

—Renesmee, estamos en el siglo XXI. No estoy buscando una esposa que haga las tareas del rancho.

—¡Ja! Ahí te equivocas. Estamos en el siglo XXI y la gente se casa por amor, pero las tareas del rancho hay que hacerlas de todas formas. ¡Por eso hay tantos divorcios!

—Esa es una teoría muy interesante.

—¡Teoría, una porra! Mira a tu hermano... Le iba bien hasta que se casó con esa cursi que sólo tardó tres meses en darse cuenta de que no estaba hecha para el campo. Ahora Taylor está divorciado, desilusionado y viviendo en las montañas. No querrás que eso te pase a ti, ¿no?

—No, señora —contestó Jake, obediente—. Pero me resulta raro que diga eso una chica que quiere irse a París.

—Hay que tener cuidado. Eso es lo que digo.

—De todas formas, yo no pensaba casarme con Leah. Ni con nadie.

—Pues Leah no es de las que andan ligando por ahí.

Jake levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres, hundir mis sueños de tener un romance?

—¿Romance con esa criatura tan controladora? —Renesmee levantó los ojos al cielo—. ¿Has visto cómo llena las bolsas de la tienda? Seguro que no deja que una lata roce un plátano. ¿De verdad quieres eso en tu vida?

Él soltó una carcajada.

—No hay forma de agradarte, ¿eh? Si no intento ligar con ella, dejo que tu hermano se salga con la suya. Y si lo hago, dejaré que Leah haga lo que quiera conmigo.

—Sería mejor decidir que Leah no te gusta. Eso resolvería todos los problemas.

Jake inclinó la cabeza para observarla a placer. Parecía celosa, pero ¿por qué? Si algo había dejado claro Renesmee desde el principio era que no estaba interesada en él.

Y tampoco ella era su ideal de mujer, desde luego.

¿Sería cierto eso de que los opuestos se atraen?

.

.

.

.

Charlaron sobre mil cosas durante la cena y, por supuesto, cuando Jake y Renesmee se levantaron, Leah y Emmett lo hicieron también.

—No me lo digas. Van al cine.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

—No. Vamos a echar una partida de Poker al Chugalug y luego a casa a ver lucha libre.

—Leah, qué suerte tienes —se burló Renesmee.

Ella sonrió mientras sus ojos solo trasmitía odio puro.

—Buenas noches, Jake. Deberías ir por la tienda más a menudo. Estás muy delgado—dijo antes de salir de la mano de Emmett, Renesmee no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, definitivamente era una zorra.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —exclamó Renesmee —. ¡Sale con mi hermano y liga contigo!

—Sólo me ha dicho que estoy delgado.

—Por favor —ella levantó los ojos al cielo.

Es el truco más viejo del mundo. Y luego sugerirá que cenes en su casa. Créeme, ésa se las sabe todas. ¡Menuda zorra!

—Debería llevarte conmigo como intérprete—bromeó Jake.

—Evidentemente, lo necesitas.

—O podrías ofrecer tus servicios en Berlitz.

—Leah no es mujer para ti —insistió Renesmee.

—¿Quién sería mejor, según tú? —Ella apartó la mirada.

—Ya te lo diré cuando la encuentre.

A Renesmee no le sorprendió encontrarse con Jasper y Carlisle en el cine. Y tampoco le sorprendió que eligieran los asientos de atrás de ellos, puesto cada vez que Nessie y Jake se acercaba el uno al otro, una lluvia de palomita, azotaba en sus espaladas y, como era una película larga, hubo mucho ruido en el cine.

—¿Cuándo le toca aparecer a Edward, en el estacionamiento? —preguntó Jake, inclinándose hacia ella.

Estruendo de palomitas de maíz.

—No, estará esperándonos en casa. En cuanto subamos los escalones del porche abrirá la puerta y dirá: Ah, me había parecido oír un ruido. Y luego no habrá forma de librarse de él. Pero da igual porque Jasper y Carlisle nos seguirán y, cuando lleguemos a casa, querrán hablar conmigo sobre algo importantísimo, por ejemplo, los pollos.

—Podrías ser adivina —rió Jake.

—Pura práctica. Lo llamo el método Cullen para que yo siga siendo virgen hasta los noventa.

Jake sonrió y, en ese momento, Renesmee sintió un tremendo deseo de besarlo. Bueno, llevaba tres semanas deseando besarlo, pero en aquel momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

—¿Jake?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —preguntó él, atónito—. Sé que estás preocupada por tu virginidad...

—No, no me refiero a eso. Sólo quiero asustarlos.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a perder a mis hermanos.

Los ojos chocolate se clavaron en los suyos y Renesmee sintió un escalofrío. Tenían que librarse de sus hermanos y de leah clearwater. Una mujer que fingía pasarlo bien viendo lucha libre en televisión debería ir al psiquiatra. Renesmee no confiaba en ella. Y que saliera con Jake sería una catástrofe.

—No sé...

—Venga yo conduciré. De esa forma si mis hermanos nos pillan y quieren matarte les diré que te he secuestrado.

—¿Cómo vamos a perderlos si están justo detrás de nosotros?

—El truco del lavabo.

—¿Eh?

—Una cosa que no he intentado nunca. Yo voy al lavabo y mientras Jasper y Carlisle esperan en el vestíbulo tú arrancas la camioneta y me esperas en la puerta de atrás.

—¿Te dedicas a planear esas cosas en tu tiempo libre?

—Sí, bueno, a lo mejor si me dedicara a criar abejas lo pasaría mejor —replicó Renesmee. Jake soltó una carcajada—. ¿Lo hacemos?

—Tengo la impresión de que voy a lamentarlo.

—No, de verdad. Jacob Black, te prometo que esta va a ser la mejor noche de tu vida...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

hola :D estoy de regreso, jejeje la verdad n.n es que no iba actualizar, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabezas, ideas, capitulos de mis demas fic, escuela y trabajo me tiene ocupada, sin embargo quería que supiera que no me he olvidado de ninguna de mis fic, lo que pasa es que no tengo tiempo, pero últimamente he tenido review de este fic X3 asi que me dispongo actualizar y terminar lo antes posibles,

**por cierto en mi perfil tengo una encuesta sobre que fic quiere que actualice y termine, por favor pase a votar, de acuerdo a los resultaron, tomare consideración y prioridad del fic y tratare de terminarlo este año :D**

ahora a contestar review anonimos :3

Andy:me llego tu review, lo siento por no actualizar antes, de verdad odio que las historias quede al aire sin terminar, mientras imaginas que puede ocurrir, sin embargo no había tenido tiempo, pero tratare de actualizar lo antes posibles , gracias por tu comentario :D

Karen Mendoza : tratare de actualizar lo antes posibles, gracias :3 por tu comentario, espero que te guste n.n

blanca black cullen: disculpa u.u no he podido actualizar nada porque :( no había tenido tiempo, el capitulo de mi pobre niña rica, lo tengo empezado, tengo dos capítulos escrito del mismo capitulo, aun me falta terminarlo, pero no me decido cual de los dos poner y terminar, gracias por tu review, intentare lo antes posible acabar mi fic :D

team jacob y nessie: gracias por tu comentario :3, tratare de actualizar lo antes posible n.n

.

.

.

.

**. **

**y no se te olvide dejar tu comentario :D**


End file.
